


You, Me, Us.

by SheKissesTurians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheKissesTurians/pseuds/SheKissesTurians
Summary: Therron Veer is commander of C-Sec's Special Response Unit. Strong and extremely skilled in combat, his only weakness is the small human female who recently began working there as dispatcher. Though completely smitten with her, Therron has convinced himself that she would never have interest someone like him, let alone the fact he is a turian. A night out after work ends up changing everything and soon Therron begins to see that between family and her past there is much more to Lula Finch than he could have imagined.





	1. Small Surprise

 

Everyday he would make a point to stop at her desk. To start off his day hearing her voice always seemed to put a spring in his step. It held such a sweet melody, an accent if it was, that set her apart from so many of the other humans he had met. Her eyes were rich like coffee and her hair was a silken brown. Therron always wondered what it would look like outside of the tight bun she kept it in with the exception of what he had gown to learn were called “bangs.” Ever since she started working there he had found himself smitten. He could never admit it but human females had always intrigued him. This one though, Lula, she made him feel weak. It was almost laughable- him! A turian commander who had killed more lives than he could even count! But here she was, this young thing of a woman, infiltrating his thoughts and nearly making him melt in her presence. Therron never allowed himself to get his hopes up though…. it was nothing more than an unrealistic crush. Despite their blaring difference in species she was a mere 28 years of age while he reigned over her in experience and time at 40 years old. It was a prime age by turian standards, but by the way his human coworkers complained- old in human terms.

 

Once again it was the start of another day. Walking into the C-Sec building he was met with the bright eyes and pure smile of Lula. Her porcelain skin glowed under the entrance lobby’s room lights from behind the large rounded desk that separated her from any waiting public.

“Good morning Commander Veer.” She stood up from her chair so that he would not have to look down so far to see her.

“Good morning Lula.” Therron’s mandibles flared slightly with a warm greeting reflected in his gaze. Recently he was beginning to notice dark circles starting to form under her eyes. It was becoming a concern. Though Lula held a bright expression she looked tired.

“How are you this morning?” Her eyes maintained complete contact with him. She was not a human that seemed to shy away from any species. Since the day she started but a month ago, Lula easily held her own with all the turian officers. It was not by force or command by any means though, but through her calm and incredibly polite tendencies. Therron was certain there was not a mean bone in that woman’s body. She was sweet and ridiculously respectful. There was nothing anyone at C-Sec could hold against her. In turn, most officers there were found of her… males anyways.

“I am well,” Therron began, “How about you? Are you staying healthy?” He decided to pry. The darkening circles under her eyes were beginning to bother him greatly.

Lula smiled softly at his furrowed face that reflected a state of concern underneath white marking that traced along his burnt umber plates etching up his crown, under his eyes, and down his cheeks and jaw. His long mandibles flexed tightly against his mouth awaiting her response.

“Of course!” She lied though her smile. He could see it. Lula was a horrible liar.

“I know how much you boys need me.” She teased leaning against the front desk counter on her arms, shortening the space between them.

“Perhaps you should take tomorrow off? Give yourself a break.” Therron suggested. With her leaning closer he could now see the extend of how tired her eyes truly were.

“Worried about me?” She placed her chin on her folded arms while glancing up to him. Her soft smile accented the flirting tone that had playfully, and innocently as Therron defended, became a staple point in their conversations.

“Always.” He answered with a low purr. If any other turians had been around they would have been able to tell the 100% truth of his words. “If we were to loose you,” He began just as the front entrance doors opened allowing a male human and turian C-Sec officers to enter, “We would be stuck having to look at Hughes’ ugly mug every morning.”

Lula’s smile broadened as Therron’s eyes flicked toward the door causing an unappreciating human voice to taint the air.

“Hey!” Hughes winced in defense as he walked up to the front desk with his fellow officer in tow. He was dressed in the standard C-sec armor just like his turian partner. His shaven head reflected the light from the ceiling while his dark brow raised with confidence, “I know you all are jealous of my devilishly good looks- don’t try and hide it.”

“Of course,” the turian next to him leaned against the counter. Golden yellow markings lined his fringe. “That’s why that asari went home with me last night… your good looks were too much,” He chuckled.

“Hey now.” Hughes grumbled crossing his arms over his chest, “It was my wingman night and you know it Lazeryn.”

“Good morning Hughes, Lazeryn.” Lula sweetly greeted, finally bringing an end to their bickering.

“Good morning Lula.” They chimed back in unison.

“So are you finally going to join us tonight?” Hughes eyed Lula hopefully while she kept her position close to Therron.

“Oh I don’t know…” Her gaze shifted away.

“Commander you’ll come right?” Lazeryn looked expectantly to Therron.

“Pardon?” His plated brow raised while his head tilted to the side.

“Yes!” Hughes smiled seeing where his partner was going, “Lula if Commander Veer comes would you join us then?”

It was no question to anyone that Lula and their Commander were buddies. There was not an officer sweeter on her than he was. No one would ever dare to call out their superior’s attraction, but they sure as hell would use it to their advantage. Therron’s gaze quickly went to Lula who was glancing over to him seemingly in thought.

“Okay.” Her lips parted ever so slightly as she looked back to the two. “If Commander Veer goes I will go too.”

“Commander?” Hughes inched himself closer to their towering leader who stood around 6’7 with broad shoulders and matured muscles that aged finely from years of combat.

“Alright I’ll go.” Therron finally sighed, “but you are buying our drinks.” he tilted his head towards Lula who chuckled softly under her hand.

“First round!” Lazeryn defended heading into the back with Hughes. “I’m not falling for that, we all know how well you can hold your liquor.”

Therron returned Lula’s parting wave as he followed the two back. It had been quit a while since he had gone out drinking. Such a thing did not interest him that much any more. It was always the same people there. In truth it had become boring, but he could never imagine Lula intoxicated and that was something he could not turn up…. Especially if she was going just because of him. The thought sent a shiver down his spine but he quickly brushed it off as he reached his desk. A pile of case folders had already been planted on it. Today was going to be a long day.

 

“Did you get your paper work filed on last weeks hostage situation?” Therron walked down the hallway next to Lazeryn.

“It pains me to even call it that, the guy was high out of his wits…..they could have just pushed him over and walked away.” Lazeryn sighed dramatically.

“I don’t think most people when confronted with a krogan yelling in their face have the first thought of pushing him over.” Lazeryn waved off Therron’s response with the movement of his gloved hand.

“Get that paper work done though or I will push you over.” Therron’s eyes met him sternly. He was no fool to Lazeryn’s attempts of topic evasion.

“I never said I didn’t!” the young male quickly defended with a raised talon.

Before Threrron could respond he was forced to pause in his movement at the sight of a small human child tagging along at Laseryn’s heels. His head cocked to the side with curiosity while Lazeryn continued down the hall talking; oblivious to the fact his Commander was no longer with him.

“Lazeryn.” Therron breathed. Lazeryn quickly looked back at Therron with a questioning gaze. Therron pointed down guiding his officer’s eyes to the small girl with long brown hair. Lazeryn quickly jumped back startled by the sudden appearance.

“Why is there a small human here!?” He kept inching back away from the girl as she approached him.

“It must belong to some one.” Therron walked up. He leaned down to get more on the young child’s level. The girl, who appeared to be no older than three, turned back to face him with a smile before taking a firm hold on his mandibles. Instantly Therron’s eyes widened as a snort exited his nose, but quickly is lids relaxed settling into a gentle gaze. He brought a soft hand to up to the girl’s head placing a light pat.

“Are you lost little one?” The girl kept her grip on his face before releasing a laugh.

“Mommy sleeping!” She spoke loudly. Therron blinked. There was only one woman human that worked there and it was Lula… did she have a child?

“I think she is Lula’s.” Therron stood up brining the child with him in his arms.

“Lula?” Lazeryn watched, “Does she have a kid?”

Therron simply shrugged his shoulders as they proceeded down the hall.

“Let’s find out.” He spoke as the little girl finally released his mandibles and began to reach for his fringe. Therron moved his head to the side in a small attempt to avoid her surprisingly strong grasp.

“What is your name?” He bounced her up in his arms while they walked.

“Atalanta!” She announced with deep brown eyes that were the exact replica of Lula’s. The girl had to be hers.

“Atalanta,” He repeated, “That is a pretty name.” With a sudden act of embarrassment she dropped her small head into his shoulder, hiding her face away. Therron could not help but to feel a bit down. Did this mean Lula was already claimed by a male? Though he had known not to get his hopes up with her, he still could not help but feel a bit disappointed.

They both turned a corner to see straight into a lounge room where Lula was sitting at a table with her head cradled asleep in her arms.

“Mommy!” Atalanta looked up as they entered causing Lula’s head to immediately spring up with a half awake expression. Her eyes instantly widened when they landed on Therron and Lazeryn.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Therron handed the girl over.

“Oh my goodness!” Lula jumped taking her daughter back into her arms, “I am so sorry!”

It was now blatantly obvious the state of which she was letting her health go.

“Atalanta.” She placed the girl to stand on her own as she kneeled down in front of her. “Where did you go silly girl? Mommy doesn’t want you to get lost.”

“Nooooo.” Atalanta shook her head.

“Yesss.” Lula mimicked her daughters drawn out word.

“Me no lost! No lost Mommy!” She kept repeating. Lula just pulled her into her arms before rising back up to her feet.

“I am so sorry Commander Veer, I was only planning to rest my head for a minute-“

“It’s quite alright.” Therron reassured her with a lifted hand to cease her talking, “There was no harm done.”

Lula released a small sigh of relief allowing her stiffened shoulders to drop,

“Thank you.” she bowed her head, “Atalanta’s sitter will be here shortly, before my break ends,” she quickly added in, “and then I will be back to work.”

Therron studied her face while Atalanta lifted her small hand to try and pull on her neatly pinned bun of hair. It was frustrating, he shouldn’t be worrying about her like he was… not if she already had a male to do such for her.

“Very well.” He ended abruptly with a nod, turning on heel to leave the room. Lazeryn followed after him quick to notice the sudden stiffness in his Commander’s step.

“You know,” He quickened his pace to catch up with Therron’s long strides through the hall. His commander’s brow plate was stressed and furrowed, “I’ve heard human’s are not very good at mating for life.” Lazeryn tried to speak as casually as he could as to not raise Therron’s defenses. Working with him enough he knew that was something his commander was easily prone to. Therron could lock himself up tighter than a safe. It was most likely why he was as good as he was at his job.

Lazeryn watched Therron glance over to him out of the corner of his eye,

“Hughes was telling me about it the other day, it’s called…” He paused for a moment to make sure he was saying it correctly, “… divorce. Apparently it is not uncommon amongst humans. If mates no longer get along, or simply loose interest they get a divorce and they no longer are bound to one another. Maybe that is what happened to Lula?” He could see his commander’s thoughts mulling over the possibility.

“Perhaps,” Therron’s voice spoke out deeply, more to himself than Lazeryn. He felt so frustrated. From the beginning he had told himself it was only a simple crush, nothing to it! But he was finding himself so distraught over the situation. He needed to go cool off, especially if they were all going to go out together tonight. This was no fault of Lula’s. It was only his one-sided infatuation that he needed to get under control. If he remembered correctly some new officers were going to be going through training today, the perfect opportunity to relieve his tension.


	2. Turian Brandy

“I’m not surprised if half of them quit.” Hughes walked out with Lazeryn into the C-Sec station’s front entrance. Lula glanced over from behind the counter just as she was closing up from her shift.

“I swear I saw one of them shit their pants. Seriously, keep him out of there Lazeryn. This is the same as last time.” Hughes rubbed his temple with irritation.

“Keep who out of where?” Lula curiously peaked from over the counter with bright eyes.

“Commander Veer.” Lazeryn chuckled gaining a stern glare from Hughes, “He had himself a little fun combat training with the new bloods.”

“Training?” Hughes choked in disbelief, “More like a massacre.”

Lula released a soft smile at the two’s banter,

“I’ve never seen Commander Veer in combat before.” Her eyes showed the interest behind her words, “Sounds impressive.”

“There is a reason he is commander of the special response unit.” Lazeryn boasted instantly catching Lula’s glint of interest. Before another word could be exchanged Therron exited from the back changed out of his normal C-Sec armor and into more relaxed clothing that was colored in different shades of grey. He barely glanced over to Lula as he walked over to Hughes and Lazeryn.

“Heard you had a fun day today.” Lula spoke up towards Therron with a smile.

“Hm, something like that.” He spoke lightly glancing over to her. Her smile made his chest tighten. He quickly looked away cursing himself internally. All he wanted to do was start distancing himself emotionally and she already had pulled him back in.

Lula turned over her station to the next employee before walking around to join them. She didn’t have any clothes to change into but she figured her navy pencil skirt and white blouse would be appropriate for any occasion. She looked up to her male coworkers that she had grown particularly close to in her month of starting there. As always her gaze found it’s self landing on Therron. His white markings spanned up his brow plate and down from his eyes to his long and artistically shaped mandibles, they shown out clearly from the dark color of his plates that sat in a delicate balance between brown and black. A soft sigh escaped her lips as they exited the building and loaded into a waiting skycab. Ever since Therron met her daughter he seemed to be distant. Even when she had run into him again later that day their greeting was not as familiar as usual. Lula took a seat next to him in the skycab while Lazeryn and Hughes positioned themselves across. She wanted to talk to him but now she felt nervous.

“ So any suggestions about where we should go?” Lazeryn questioned.

“We could go to Haze?” Lula spoke up keeping herself isolated on her seat cushion, “I know the owner so we should get a good deal on drinks.”

“I’ve never been to Haze before actually.” Hughes glanced over to Lazeryn. He responded with a hum of thought while his mandibles twitched then nodded in acceptance.

“Well why not?” He imputed their destination while Hughes further questioned Lula.

“How do you know the owner?” He inspected the young woman. Therron joined him in his glance.

“I worked there before I joined C-Sec.” She explained with a bit of a shy tone, “Becoming a mother kind of changes your perspective on life. I figured it would be best to get away from the bartending and all the alcohol that goes along with it.”

“Wait…” Hughes eyed her, “you’re a mother?” his eyes widened with surprise causing Lazeryn to release a chuckle while Therron continued to observe quietly.

“Oh… yes.” Lula folded her hands into her lap.

“You missed the small human earlier today.” Lazeryn informed the shorter man.

“How old?” Hughes continued eyes wide with curiosity.

“She’s three.” Lula answered while he intently studied her.

“Hmm… I guess I can see you coming off as a mother.” He nodded with a hand placed to his chin. Lazeryn saw this as his perfect opening for the question that had been riding Therron and his mind all afternoon.

“You have never mentioned your mate before.” He quickly blurted out much to Therron’s surprise which caused his eyes to momentarily widen.

“Oh.” Lula laughed it off softly in an attempt to lighten her words to follow. “ No I… I don’t have a mate.” She explained appealing to the turian’s definitions, “I had her alone. The man who fathered her never wanted a child. He left because I wouldn’t terminate the pregnancy.”

Therron’s jaw hardened at her words while the rest of the cab fell into silence. Terminate? His mandibles tightened against his mouth.

“What a dick.” Hughes finally spoke out what everyone was thinking.

“A disgusting excuse for a male.” Lazeryn’s sub-hamonic’s lowered with contemptment under his words. To think that one would father a child and not assume responsibility!? No turian would ever commit such an action.

“Please,” Lula raised her hands in defense at the sudden tension that washed over her company. “ It’s all well, there is no need to be upset. It truly did all work out for the best.” She weakly smiled trying to prove the truth in her words. She had long since battled those demons. It was no longer even a point of anger in her thoughts.

“Atalanta is my joy.” Her voice softened calming her male company; “I’ve truly found happiness since having her.”

“Aww, I really want to meet the kid now.” Hughes’ shoulders dropped feeling left out. Lula released a soft laugh causing her bangs to lightly bounce.

“I’ll be sure to bring her by again.” Her eyes shifted over catching Therron looking in her direction with a sympathetic gaze. She smiled at him just as the taxi pulled to a halt in front of the club. The word Haze glowed in violet neon lights while music emitted muffled from behind its doors. Walking through they were pulled into a world of cool lights. To their left sat a long bar nearly full with patrons while scattered around was a series of intimate booths that all held direct view to a dance floor and stage. Patrons were in engaged in dance on the floor while colored lights illuminated them spontaneously.

“Lula!?” a female voice shrilled out over the music. Before any one could blink an attractive asari wearing a skintight black bodysuit had Lula enveloped in her arms. “Waa I’ve missed you!” she shifted back and forth maintaining her grip on Lula.

“Lenai.” Lula laughed finally being released from the woman’s clutches, “It’s only been a few weeks.” She smiled.

“I know! Now that you are C-Sec you think you are too good for us now!” Her hand teasingly rested on her hip while her eyes scanned over to the men behind her old friend, “Though if these are your co-workers I might have to look into to joining too.” Her eyes flashed a flirtatious glance their way causing Hughes and Lazeryn to smirk wildly. Therron merely released a sigh with his hands held behind his back at their instant infatuation.

“Don’t tease them.” Lula poked Lenai’s shoulder causing her to break into a laugh.

“You need to go see Rohtus before he thinks you are ignoring him.” Lenai waved them off as she went back to attending to waiting customers.

“I’m on my way.” Lula waved before motioning for her company to follow her over to the bar.

“ This was a great choice!” Hughes eyes scanned around the place from one attractive female to the next.

“Seriously,” Lazeryn’s mandibles flexed with approval, “I think I am going to become a regular, what about you Veer?” He quietly questioned the last part with a side nudge into Therron’s side while Lula and Hughes walked on ahead.

Therron looked over to him at his action.

“See,” Lazeryn spoke in a volume that could not be heard over the music to the others. “Not my original assumption but still a good outcome.” He referred to Lula’s single status. Therron watched him with little expression.

“Nothing is going to come of what you are thinking.” Therron corrected him as they approached the bar.

“I saw your sulk.” He decided to push.

“I didn’t sulk.” Therron snapped back before taking a sharp seat at the bar. Yes, he was beyond relief that she wasn’t spoken for but for what reason? It would probably be better if his hopes were down than anything.

Lula watched as Therron hastily took a seat at the bar. He looked stressed. She carefully placed herself on the bar stool beside him as Lazeryn and Hughes sat down on her opposite side.

“Veer,” She tilted her head in an attempted to better see his face. His mandibles twitched at the sound of her soothing voice, “ Is everything alright… you seem stressed.”

He looked over to her. Her eyes were flooded with concern while she watched him as though he were the only person in the place. He shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath before responding.

“Everything is fine.” He reassured finally looking over to her. “Just a long day.”

“Sounds like it is a good thing we are here then.” Lula smiled gently leaving Therron paralyzed in her attention. Her smile, it always left him weak.

“Thank you for coming with me.” She continued, “I know I said I used to work here but this is not very much my scene any more.” Her right arm leaned against the bar allowing her body to face him.

“Yeah,” Therron released a light chuckle feeling his tension begin to fade under her attention. “I can’t say this is really my scene either.”

“What would be your scene?” Lula continued to inquire with interest.

Therron straightened his posture in thought,

“Oh, I would say at home… with a book.” He glanced over to her to see an amused spark had entered her eyes, “- Boring I know.” Therron quickly covered resting his forearms on the bar counter.

“Not at all, with the right book I can be stuck up reading all night.” Lula laughed.

“Is that why you have been looking so tired?” Therron’s mandibles twitched upward with amusement. Slowly they were returning to their normal banter.

“Oh, no…” Lula’s smile subsided, “…Is it really that obvious?” Her lips curved into a pout. Therron could not help but inwardly smile at her expression; she looked adorable.

“A bit.” He watched her release a small breath from her full lips that were still dyed a dark plum color.

“I still have some training tests to complete for C-Sec and the only free time I get to study is after Atalanta goes to bed so… my days have been a bit longer recently.”

“I forgot about the extra training tests required for non-officer personnel.” Therron admitted.

“Yeah, Pallin say’s I don’t need to know how to shoot a gun but I should at least know all of the rules and regulations… I just didn’t realize there was so many.” Her face fell with disbelief.

Before Therron could respond the loud voice of the turian from behind the bar exploded into the air.

“Hey! I said in a minute!” The blue marked male snapped viciously at a male human customer, “If you don’t stop your bitching I swear I will serve your beer shoved up your fucking ass!” A threatening growl admitted from his throat while he tended to other waiting customers.

“It’s been 5 minutes already, Rohtus!” The man quickly snapped back, slamming his fist down on the bar.

“And now it is going to be ten!” Rohtus roughly responded with flared mandibles, “Spirits, don’t fucking push me!” His voice suddenly stopped as his vision caught sight of Lula.

“Well I’ll be damned.” His eyes lit up before he jumped over the top of the bar through a break in seated customers. Immediately Therron picked up on the purr of delight that exited the bartender’s throat as he quickly scooped up Lula from her stool into his arms. The male’s strong hug kept her lifted from the floor while he shifted lightly.

Lazeryn looked over as Rohtus lifted Lula up into his arms. Out of mere reflex he could see Therron possessively stiffen at the action. A shift in stance signaled Rohtus had caught their commander’s reaction as well, but he held onto a positive demeanor while he continued to greet Lula.

“Ahk, Rohtus!” Lula gasped in the turian’s strong grasp. He gently sat her back down to her feet hovering his face a few minutes longer near hers.

“Is that him?” Rohtus whispered into her ear as he caught a glance into Therron’s direction. Lula’s cheeks heated at his blatant question. She had told him her interest in one of her co-workers but she never would have imagined he would be able to call it out so quickly.

“It is!” he chuckled at her silence. He left his hands lingering on her waist as he straightened his posture.

“It’s been way too long!” He returned to his boisterous volume of voice, “You’ve slimmed out I see.” Rohtus moved his hands down her waist gaging her interest’s reaction.

Therron couldn’t help but allow a deep agitated rumble escape his throat as he watched the bartender’s hands slide shamelessly down Lula’s waist, an action he had desired to do himself. He could feel his blood beginning to run hot, and by the look in Rohtus’ eyes he could easily see that the male was doing it on purpose.

“What are you-“ Lula began with lifted arms until Rohtus’ touch settled on her butt.

“- But at least not where it counts.” He mused lightly while his mandibles lifted with a smile until Lula harshly pushed him back.

“Rohtus!” She scolded with harden, but not angered, eyes as her hands made contact with his chest.

“Oh he wants to punch me so bad!” Rohtus leaned back in for a quick whisper; “If only you could hear it!” he chuckled finishing with a pat on her head.

“Damn it, Rohtus!” The human’s voice bellowed from down the bar.

“Hey!” Rohtus raised a talon in the man’s direction with a threatening growl before he turned back to Lula and her guests.

Lula’s eyes shifted quickly over to Therron. She could clearly see how tense his muscles had gotten. Though she was upset with Rohtus’ blatant provoke, her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Was he really reacting that way because of her? Lula found herself in a state of excitement. She had easily become captivated with the commander, but whether he felt the same was a mystery to her. More so what she felt was very plausible doubt. Therron was a highly praised C-Sec commander; surely he would find no area of attraction in a mere human like her. But here she was watching him glare daggers into her old friend.

“So what can I get you all to drink?” Rohtus warmly greeted, “Friends of Lula get a 40% discount.” He used one hands to hop back over the bar before his attention returned to Lula as she pulled herself back up onto her stool. “You’re free sweetheart, of course.” His voice purred.

“Gee,” Lula watched him with a monotone voice, “you shouldn’t have.” He sent her a wink while Hughes and Lazerus called out their orders following it up with something about shots.

“What are you drinking?” Lula turned to Therron. He was still in a stiffened state with sharp eyes on Rohtus, his talons were now in tight fists on the bar.

“Veer?” Lula hesitantly reached out her hand, forcing herself to follow through with her action. She placed her hand on top of his nearest fist. Instantly he seemed to snap out of his trance finding himself locked in her gaze. Her skin was soft upon him sending a light heat surging up his arm and a blue tinge gracing his neck. She had never touched him before.

“I- uh…” Damn it, he couldn’t speak! How ridiculous was he!?

“What will you be drinking?” Lula questioned again feeling more confident with the fact that he did not pull away from her touch.

“Turian brandy.” He finally was able to muster.

“Hmm,” Therron watched Lula’s lips hum, “Perhaps I should have a brandy too.”

“I could do you an old fashion.” Rohtus quickly popped in.

“Yes, I will have one then please.” Lula smiled. He nodded before heading off towards his complainant human, grabbing a beer out of a cooler.

“And you are still here.” Rohtus mused while setting the drink down in front of the patron.

Therron’s gaze was still focused on Lula’s hand that continued to lay gently over his. Her attention though had shifted to the scene down the bar. He was not sure what he should do… Should he grab her hand back? Damn it, it had been so long since he had attempted to court a woman, and never a human one at that, his body felt frozen.

“Here we go!” Rohtus placed two drinks on the counter in front of them causing Lula to remove her hand from his- much to Therron’s dismay.

“And shots from those lovely gentlemen that have been eyeing you both all night.” He tilted his head over towards Hughes and Lazeryn.

“Really? Shots?” Lula looked to them amused but her expression held disbelief.

“What is this?” Therron lifted the shot glass up taking a whiff before quickly pulling back. It smelt horrible.

“A surpriseeee.” Hughes took a swig of his beer.

“I don’t like surprises when I have to work in the morning.” Lula eyed them both with pursed lips.

“You’ll be fine.” Hughes lifted up his shot glass towards her.

“Always need to start with something that will take off the edge.” Lazeryn agreed. Lifting up his as well.

Lula glanced back to Therron depending her answer on his response.

He finally ended up complying raising his shot glass as well.

“Come on Lula.” Hughes urged, “ No bailing now.” He grinned.

“I won’t bail.” She responded strongly, lifting up her shot. The four clinked their glasses together before pouring back the hard bite of liquor.

Lula’s head shook after the liquid burned down her throat to her stomach causing her to release a sound of discuss.

“Ahg my insides.” She held her stomach.

“Don’t fight it.” Hughes’ eyes winced while tears began to weld in the corners.

“Damn you two.” Therron cringed holding a tightened fist to the counter’s top while the smooth liquid seemed to wash away at the lining of his insides before finally subsiding.

“And we are off!” Lazeryn stood up from the bar with his drink in hand. Hughes was quick to mimic his movement, “We have spotted our prey and are moving in!” referring to a group of three women that were lingering by a booth consisting of two asari and a turian.

“Aren’t you going to join them?” Lula looked over to Therron who had also watched them walk off. His gaze shifted back to meet up once more with her deep brown orbs. He was already exactly where he wanted to be.

“I’m not interested in the kind of woman you pick up from bars.” He turned back around on his stool taking up his brandy in his hand, drinking his first sip. Lula studied him for a moment before following his action and taking a sip of her own drink.

“What kinds of women are you interested in then?” She kept her focus on him.

Therron felt himself freeze for a moment; he was not at all expecting her to quire further into his statement.

“Well,” He cleared his throat;” honestly I am interested in settling down.” his words spoke truthfully.

The corner of Lula’s lips twitched up at his confession,

“Would you like to have children?” She took another sip of her drink bringing her gaze to the bar.

“What would you recommend?” Therron studied her with a titled head, his mandibles twitching lightly.

“ I would recommend yes.” She smiled into her drink, “There is nothing quite like a child to bring new meaning into your world.”

“I suppose I would like a few then.” Therron hummed pleasantly looking back to his drink as well.

“A few?” Lula turned to him with a giggle, “Let me tell you a little something about infancy.” She reached over to poke his bicep with her finger.

Therron glanced over to her with a smirk.           

“Please do,” He leaned his left arm against the bar so he was now fully facing her. Lula’s expression was bright, a light blush from the shot’s effect now tinting her cheeks.

“Imagine,” she began to paint the scene with her hands, “you just lay down in bed after a long day of work. You finally get the little dear to fall asleep and you close your eyes slowly drifting off, then all of the sudden- bam!- you are woken up with cries. You glance at the clock; it has only been two hours! So you get up and work on getting them to sleep again… and this continues through out the rest of the night…. for weeks.” She finished with a swig of her drink.

“Hmmm,” Therron watched her, “I’d say I’ve made by with less in battle.” His tone teased,

“But in battle you don’t have to wipe your enemies butt.” She raised a sole finger in protest.

“Okay,” Therron submitted, “you have me there.”

Lula smiled victoriously. She could clearly feel the alcohol hitting her now. It was filling her head with light feelings as though she was floating without any care. What ever was in that shot was hitting her faster than she had expected. Though, Lula was positive it would be nothing too horrible, Rohtus would never be one to put her into a bad situation.

“So…” Therron’s voice spoke up drawing Lula’s attention back to him. He was speaking to her but his eyes were focused deeply in to the liquor of his brandy.

“What about you?”

Lula’s brow furrowed for a moment questioning what he was asking,

Upon glancing over to see her questioning expression Therron further explained his words. He could see the shot was now beginning to take a firm affect on her, stronger than it was him.

“I mean what kind of men are you interested in?”

“Oh!” Lula released a light laugh. She had forgotten that was the topic they were on. “Sorry,” she giggled, “that shot is really hitting me.”

“You’re alright.” Therron’s eyes relaxed on her, his voice deep with reassurance.

“I am looking to settle down too.” She gently took her drink into her hands, “I really don’t have any interest in playing games…. not with Atalanta- I mean if it never happens that is fine too.“

“Why do you think you would never meet someone?” Therron’s brow plate rose with intrigue and disbelief. The way her waist tied into her hips and the strong set of her shoulders. The pull from her eyes that made you feel as though you were the only person in the world when she spoke to you, and the melody of her voice that would hum into your senses with such a sweet tone. More importantly it was the respect that she treated every one with. Lula was always so aware of the people around her, more so than he believed she even looked after herself. It was what made her so successful at her job. She could calm down anyone regardless of the situation, walking him or her successfully through it over communications. In his mind he couldn’t imagine a male that would not want to be with her.

“I already have a child.” Lula took a slow sip of her drink; “ I think that is something that is rather off putting to most men.”

“Humans maybe.” Therron snorted under his breath while he thought back to how she said her pervious partner treated her upon her pregnancy. He had thought his words were low enough she would not hear them, but when he looked back over from his drink Lula was studying him intently.

“I’ve always liked your markings.” Her voice was soft while her eyes followed how the white lines patterned out from underneath his eyes to trace along the back of his mandibles. A line marked from the bottom of his chin up to his lower jaw while lines symmetrically reached up his crown from the top corner of his eyes moving away from the bridge of his nose to come together in a single line down the back of his crown plate.

Therron’s breath became caught in his throat as her fingertips to lightly trace his white markings. The gentle brush of her touch sent vibrations through his plates. He had to struggle to contain the sound of pleasure that so horribly wanted to emit from his throat.

“Th-thank you.” his voice stuttered while her eyes focused intently on her task at hand. Therron could feel himself becoming week under her touch. Little did Lula know, she had him at her complete mercy. He found himself nearly whimpering when she finally removed her touch from his face. In no way did he want her to stop; he had to say something quick, he had to keep the moment going!

“I’ve always liked your markings too.” His voice graveled lowly while his attention focused in on the black lines that accent the shape of her eyes and the color on their lids. Lula allowed a soft laugh to escape her lips adverting her eyes to the side while he watched her warmly, she could practically feel the heat of his gaze. She took another sip of her drink having trouble holding back her giggles causing Therron’s mandibles to twitch with a small smile. The light red tints on her cheeks were beginning to deepen.

“Ehhhhh!” Hughes boisterous voice interrupted their peace causing both Therron and Lula to twitch at his sudden present. The two looked back to see Lazeryn and Hughes had led over the three women they had previously called their “prey”. Lazeryn’s arm was slung comfortably around the small waist of the turian female at his side while Hughes’ arms waere embracing the shoulders of both asari.

“We are getting another round of shots, you guys in!?”

“No.” Therron and Lula answered unison with deadpan voices. Both of their guts were still trying to recover from the original shot.

“Aw come on, you guys are supposed to be having fun!” Hughes released the two asari to lean in between Therron and Lula. He reached over the bar to gain Rohtus’ attention. They must have been served a few more drinks while out on the hunt, as they were visibly more intoxicated than the drinks they had left with could have done.

“ You should come dance with us.” The darker skinned asari leaned into Therron. Her arm hooked around his as she pressed into his shoulder. Therron immediately stiffened at the woman’s action looking to her with surprise.

Lula’s breath stopped as she watched the asari flirtingly trace a gentle finger across Therron’s mandibles while he continued to look down towards her. She quickly adverted her gaze to the counter folding her hands into her lap. Her eyes studied the metal bar top intently while she listened to the flirtation continue.

“You’re friends were right, you are very handsome.” The asari forced Therron’s back to press into the bar counter’s lip while she continued to lean into him. His eyes instantly shot towards Lazeryn who was completely engulfed in the turian female beside him. What the hell had they been saying about him!? Lazeryn knew that, regardless of his denial, he was interested in Lula! Therron tried to gently pull his arm up out of the asari’s grasp but she was persistent in not releasing him. His gaze shifted over towards Lula. She was staring intensely down at the bar with tight lips and a stiffened posture.

“Yo bartender!” Hughes waved his hand out trying to gain Rohtus’ attention while he made drinks for a waiting waitress at the other end of the bar.

The stimulation of the whole situation was beginning to wear on Therron. He had been having a great moment with Lula; a moment he had been waiting to arrive at since he first met her! In a mere matter of seconds though that was completely destroyed! Lula looked upset, he could not get the asari to let go of his damn arm, and to top it off Hughes was yelling into his ear.

“Bartendah!” Hughes waved again causing Therron’s free arm to slam down on the counter top

“You don’t need another drink!” His voice bellowed deeply while an annoyed rumble resonated from his throat causing everyone around him to instantly freeze. Therron’s eye’s hardened as he quickly yanked up his arm finally releasing himself from the persistent asari. Startled by his raise of temper, she quickly took a few steps back towards her friends.

“Commander…” Hughes slowly slid his weight off of the bar while Lula peaked over from behind him equally startled. She had never heard Therron express such a tone before. By Hughes and Lazeryn’s instant submission, it was clear his tone was not one to be contended.

“Start sobering up before you make fools of yourself.” Therron directed standing up from his stool to tower over Hughes with authority. Though intoxicated, the man never questioned his judgment.

“Yes.” Hughes nodded along with Lazeryn who stayed silent behind him, “Yes Sir.” He took a few steps back reuniting himself with the two Asari, “Let’s go back and dance.” His suggestion was instantly taken as the five hurried back off to the dance floor.

Therron released a breath, running his hand back over his fringe. He never wanted Lula to see that side of him but that was the first thought he could come up with at the time to instantly defuse the entire situation.

“Sorry.” He sighed hesitant to look back over to her. Lula’s attention was firmly situated on him while her hands remained embraced in her lap.

“You’re- It’s alright.” She struggled to find the best response. Though surprised by his sudden reaction Lula did feel a bit happy when she saw how he pulled away from the asari clinging to his side. While watching, she had experienced pings of jealously striking her chest. The way he was looking down to his unexpected company, she had thought in that moment he was enjoying her.

“Would you like to step outside?” Therron finally suggested hoping to rekindle what connection they had lost. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck while he awaited her answer, praying that he did not completely scare her off with his outburst.

“Sure.” Lula nodded, sliding carefully down from her chair, “… It is getting kind of stuffy in here isn’t it?” She walked beside him towards the front door. Therron closed his eyes in relief as he followed. Thank the spirits she did not seem completely put off.

“There is only so much drunken debauchery I can handle at one time.” He announced, commenting on the flood of occupants that seemed to have recently entered the bar as the night progressed.

“Agreed.” Lula crossed her arms over her chest as they exited the club onto the lighted walkways that glowed with the colors of near by establishment signs. A few others seemed to chat outside as well taking advantage of not having to yell over the blare of music. The air on the walkway was cool and refreshing to the touch. Lula leaned her forearms onto the railing looking out over its edge. Therron stood next to her leaning against the railing himself in silence. His mind was running over all of the possible things he might be able to say to the woman who was inches away from him.

Lula ended up being the first one to break the silence.

“Do you not like to dance?” Her sudden questioned drew in Therron’s attention. His head tilted slightly as he looked over to her.

“I don’t hate it.” He watched her eyes slowly flick over to him, “Why do you ask?”

“You just did not seem very interested in dancing back there.” Her eyes focused on his hands that rested on the railing. Lula could not pull herself to look into his eyes as he spoke. They were a vibrant green and completely overwhelming. She found them absolutely captivating. While trying to ask a question to pry into his thoughts Lula couldn’t afford to be weakened.

“I wasn’t.” Therron simply answered, “Not with her any way…” His gaze stayed focused in  Lula's direction. She was refusing to look up to him, almost timidly so. He wanted to take her chin in his hand and force her to look up to him so that he could read her eyes and better understand what she was thinking. He held himself back from doing so. He couldn’t just grab at her; it was not as though he had not been forceful with women in the past, in fact he rather preferred such roughness. Therron couldn’t with her though; Lula was different. She was not someone to be a one night burst of passion.

Lula felt her mouth become dry as she fought to rekindle her words. She could feel his gaze on her, waiting. Her heart was beating faster than normal inside of her chest. The words she was about to say sent a pulse of anxiety down her frame. Lula knew the answer she wanted, but she also knew the other answer that she could receive.

“Would…” Her voice broke through her lips so quietly if it was not for his turian hearing Therron might have just missed it, “would you dance with me?”

At her question, Therron felt his heart jump in his chest causing his posture to perk while his mandible flexed lightly into a smile.

“I would love to dance with you.” He could not contain the pleasure that purred in his sub-vocals. Finally Lula looked up to him with bright eyes newly alit by her shy smile. Therron held out his gloved hand to her waiting patiently as she gently placed her hand into his gloved palm. He wondered if she could feel how fast his heart was beating through his pulse. His hand softly enclosed around hers guiding her towards him while he took a step back away from the railing.

“Aren’t we going to go back inside?” Lula’s head looked towards the club’s entrance while the cool light from inside permeated into the walkways. Therron was leading her off to the side away from the entrance.

“I thought it was much nicer out here.” He led her closer till he could comfortably place his free hand on the small of her back.

Lula shifted her feet as he began to move with her on the walkway they currently occupied alone.

“I suppose it is nicer.” She followed his lead as he guided her around in a small circle in step to a non-existent tune.

“I’ll lead,” he began, “you set the beat.” Their eyes stayed focused on one another.

“You mean like sing?” Lula quickly blinked at his request. She watched his eyes close in a chuckle.

“I’ve heard you before.” He opened them thinking back to the many times he had passed by her desk to hear her humming a random tune or even so much as singing on rare occasion.

“Ah…” Her gaze shifted to the side while the glow of a blush rose to her cheeks. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“But I did, so now you have too.” Therron urged playfully with the twitch of his mandibles.

Lula released a sigh beginning to hum softly as he spun back on his foot turning them both around on the walkway. Her voice grew louder when he suddenly turned her out from his arms with one hand. Lula broke into a humming laugh as Therron pulled her back in with a smile, this time pulling her in closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body bleeding onto her as they continued to dance. There was an energy radiating from him that made her want to press herself even closer.

Lula’s grip tightened on the back of his jacket closing the space between them while her eyes stayed locked up to his. She could hear his sub-vocals rumble gently from his throat in approval of her actions. A chill ran down his spine at her action. Therron’s grip tightened around her waist. She was closer than he had ever anticipated. In this proximity he could clearly smell her unique scent that was a mixture of vanilla and sweet flowers.

“You smell wonderful.” He mused thinking that would be an appropriate complement as it was one of the many aspects of her that he did enjoy.

“You do too.” Lula continued to focus on his eyes.

Therron could not help but let out a quick laugh,

“I’m sure,” He turned with her, “nothing like the smell of sweat and armor.”

“Well I like it.” Lula defended as their paced slowed to a standing halt. Therron’s hand slowly shifted up from her waist to her middle back as they stood finding themselves completely engulfed in each other’s eyes.

“And I like you.” His voice lowered carefully as though if he spoke any louder it would break them apart. The tightness in his chest persisted while a new sensation fluttered in his stomach. There in the light of the walkway the soft contours of her face glowed perfectly while she continued to look up to him. Soon they found their faces mere inches apart.

His gaze into her brown orbs was gentle and caressing just like his touch upon her. Lula had never felt such gentleness before. Those same hands that have defended the Citadel and ended numerous lives now cradled her with tenderness and safety.

“I like you too.” Her fingers curved lightly into the fabric of his clothing.

With light shift Therron pressed his crown plate against her forehead while his eyes closed. His sub-vocals releasing a soothing purr.

Lula’s face tingled at his action, her cheeks flushing with sensations as she too closed her eyes leaning her forehead into him.

 


	3. Situation

Lula could not contain her smile as she shuffled through the papers on her front desk. Section by section, she organized them in the proper folders from the previous dispatcher’s night shift. Her mind was lost in a perpetual loop thinking back on last night’s previous events. The commander had kissed her! Well, in the turian sense of the term, but it was still a kiss nonetheless! When she had awoke this morning, Lula could feel nothing but excitement at seeing him again. The anticipation was sending her stomach a flit with butterflies. Her hope was that he would ask to spend time with her again. Lula had already updated her babysitter on this new progression and Ari was more than willing to be on call for any unexpected rendezvous.

Just like any normal day, she was dressed in a navy pencil skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse, keeping her long hair contained in a professional bun.

Her eyes quickly shifted to the front doors, for about the 20th time that morning, as they finally opened to Therron’s presence. As soon as his eyes met hers she could see their green hue visibly brighten.

“Good morning Commander Veer.” Lula smiled sweetly as his long stride ended him at her front counter.

“Good morning Lula.” His rough voice vibrated with a deep hum. He loved how her name rolled from his tongue. A blush to rose to her cheeks causing his mandibles flex with delight. She was looking lovely as always, dressed pristinely with a glow that seemed to be newly present on her skin since yesterday. Never had Therron been so excited to arrive at work and see her face, especially so after learning of her equal attraction. Spirits, how he wanted to jump behind the counter and pull her to him to relish in her smell and touch, but now was not the appropriate place nor time.

“Are you free after work tonight?” Therron could see her stance brighten at his question. How good it made him feel to see how thrilled she seemed to be at his question. It was almost as if she had doubted if he would request to see her again. The foolish woman, he had yet to even begin to have his fill of her. Of course he would request such!

“I am.” She smile with her hands held neatly behind her back.

“I was thinking to counteract all of last night’s excitement you might enjoy a quiet night in? Have some dinner…. watch a vid or two? Though I promise not to keep you out too late.” Therron leaned his forearms on the counter, he was well aware with Atalanta he could not commandeer all of her time.

“How considerate of you.” Her voice nearly sang, “A quiet night in would be lovely.”

“Wonderful.” Therron’s mandibles flexed with happiness.

Just then their attention was turned from one another as Hughes and Lazeryn slowly made their way into the station. The two looked rough. It was clear they were both nursing a bad hangover.

Therron’s brow plate twitched with irritation at the sight of his men. He had told them specifically to stop drinking last night. Obviously in his absence they had continued on with little regard.

“Oh good.” Therron to step away from the counter as he greeted them, “I’m glad you are both looking so well rested and alert this morning.” His arms crossed over his chest as they approached, more so dragging themselves than walking, “I need you both to supervise the new officers at the shooting range.”

Lula had to place the back of her hand over her mouth in order to stifle her laugh. The look that etched its way across the two officer’s faces was priceless. Their eyes were in a continuous squint to the light of the entrance. She could just imagine how wonderful their heads would respond to the constant bangs of gunshots. Therron was not a turian to be disobeyed.

“Yes sir.” Their gazes dropped to the floor knowing full well that they had fucked up in their decisions last night.

Maintaining his commanding posture, Therron flashed Lula a parting wave as he followed the two into the back. She was now looking forward to hearing about how wonderfully Lazeryn and Hughes’ day would undoubtedly progress.

 

 **

 

By the time Lula’s break came around Atalanta was back in her possession having been dropped off by her day care. She had about an hour break to spend with her before Ari would come by to take her home and watch her for the last couple hours of her shift. Lula walked through the second level of the building with Atalanta and a small black lunch bag in her arms. They were headed for the couch laded lounge area that they could occupy until Ari’s arrival.

“Oooo and what color is the armor?” Lula pointed to a passing turian officer with a white face and red markings who flexed his mandibles in a greeting smile towards the young child.

“Blue!”Atalanta pointed.

“That’s right!” Lula smiled, “The armor is blue. What color are the couches, Atalanta?” she pointed again as they walked into the currently unoccupied lounge area.

“Black!” Atalanta quickly announced as Lula set her down on the couch, making sure to straighten out her daughter’s light green dress as she did so.

“That’s right, the couch is black.” She cheered, “Good job!”

Lula tucked her skirt neatly under her legs as she sat down on the black cushion next to her daughter. Setting the lunch bag down next to herself, she pulled out a small bag filled with light brown crackers. Atalanta happily received them, opening the bag on her own while Lula pulled out a sandwich for herself.

“Crackers brown!” Atalanta lifted up the bag proudly while her largebrown eyes curved shut with her smile.

“Very good, the crackers are brown.” Lula repeated before taking a bite of her sandwich that she left still half way concealed in its bag. The flavor of peanut butter and jelly filled her mouth while she continued to smile down at her daughter.

“Mommy sandwich brown.” Atalanta smiled while Lula ate.

“Mommy’s sandwich _is_ brown.” Lula leaned back into the cushion of the couch. She watched Atalanta remove a single cracker from the sandwich bag taking a delighted bite. Her young eyes curiously watched the few C-Sec officers that intermittedly passed the couched laden area. Most walked by with out paying any attention, but a few of them waved back to Atalanta as her small voice greeted hello at their presence.

“What other colors do you see Atalanta?” Lula watched her daughter’s eyes shift around looking for another color she could say.

“Mommy shirt white.” She took another bite of her cracker, filling her already chubby cheeks.

“Right, Mommy’s shirt is white.” Lula watched her daughter’s eyes trail around once more until suddenly, the loud bang of gun being fired filled the air causing Atalanta to jump at the sudden noise. Shouts of voices soon followed echoing out from a hall.

Lula dropped her sandwich quickly pulling her daughter into her arms just as tears began to stream down her small cheeks. Without a second thought she ducked behind the end of the couch as the commotion broke out of a hallway behind them into their area. Lula wrapped her arms around Atalanta pressing her head into her chest before she peered around the corner. A large krogan stumbled backwards from out of the hallway with a pistol held out in front of him. He frantically returned fire into the hallway. Lula’s eyes widened. She recognized the male from earlier that morning. He came in after being caught working out a deal to receive a shipment of zentherol.

As the officers returned fire, finally catching a break in his shots, the krogan ducked behind the same couch they were currently hiding against.

Lula worked feverishly to silence Atalanta’s scared cries as she leaned her back against the side of the couch. She covered her daughter’s mouth with one hand lowering her posture in an attempt to stay hidden from the krogan’s view while also praying to avoid any stray bullets.

“Shhhh.” Lula cooed quietly to Atalanta as she worked to control her quickened breath.

“Hold your fire!” A deep voice boomed into the common space causing a wave of silence to thicken over the area. Atalanta’s whines subsided as she buried her face into her mother’s chest. Her small hands clung onto Lula’s collar tightly. She rested her chin atop her daughter’s head while trying to ease her racing heart that pounded heavily in her chest. Not a sound could be heard in the space as time continued to stand still. Lula closed her eyes for a moment focusing on easing the anxiety that was building in her chest. A small creak from the right caused her eyes to shoot open just as a thick-scaled hand grabbed onto her face. Atalanta’s scream broke the silence of the room as Lula was yanked back around the couch. Her arms released Atalanta leaving her at the side of the couch seconds before her back slammed roughly into the krogan’s plated chest that was covered by a thin white medical shroud.

Her eyes widened as the krogan froze at the sound of Atalanta’s voice. She watched as his eyes instantly shift back over around the corner of the couch.

“No!” Her voice shouted through his hand. Immediately she began to viciously fight back against, throwing back her arms and kicking out her legs, anything to stop his forward motion towards her child. “Stop!” Lula’s scream cracked her voice just as his hand slid down to her neck. The krogan’s hand tightened around her windpipes as he lunged forward with an outstretched arm to grab Atalanta. His claws barely touched the girl’s small leg when the sudden kick of a taloned foot made contact with the his face sending him falling back onto the hard floor with Lula still held in his grasp.

           

She looked over towards her daughter to see Therron, clad in blue C-Sec armor, scoop Atalanta up into his arms while the impact of the hard floor rang into her ears shaking her vision. He ducked behind the couch just as the krogan fired a shot towards him. It pinged off the spot Atalanta previously occupied narrowly missing both of them.

Therron held the small girl close to his chest while tears streamed from her horrified and shaking form. His large hand comforted the back of her head resting her face gently into his shoulder in an attempt to shield her eyes from the view of aggression that was breaking out.

“Shh, it’s alright Atalanta.” He cooed softly while his sub-harmonics released an assuaging vibration in an attempt to calm her tears. “It’s alright, everything is going to be fine.” His voice remained level while his gloved talons gently brushed down her brown hair. Therron’s green eyes flickered while his mind ran over the situation, rapidly evaluating all of their options.

He shook his head towards his men informing them not to open any further fire. They sat back in their stance waiting the for the krogan to resurface from behind the couches. Two officers broke off back down the hall in an attempt to circle around and catch him off guard from behind.

“Mommy!” Atlanta’s small lungs shouted into the air with a heart-breaking cry, her face now swollen and red, “Mommy!” Therron tightened his grip around her as large tears continued to run from her eyes, her voice continuing to cry out for Lula. Quickly, he sprinted back over into the cover of his men. They shielded him and Atalanta from any potential incoming fire as he re-straighten his posture.

For what ever reason the krogan was now staying silent.

“Do you have a visual?” Therron turned looking back towards the couches from behind the stances of two officers. He bounced Atalanta lightly in his arms trying to diminish her cries. Her small hands clung to the collar of his armor while her face buried into her arms.

“Not at the moment.” One officer answered causing Therron’s mandibles to tighten with irritation. He was thankful he had the opportunity to grab Atlanta when he did, but if he was not forced to grab the child he would have been able to subdue the krogan. Now Therron had to wait for another opening.

His gaze returned to Atalanta whose voice finally gave out while streaks of tears stained her cheeks. Her large brown eyes peaked up at Therron through strands of her long disheveled hair. Gently, he brushed her hair out of her face with his talon.

“Officer Salvik is going to take you to wait for your mommy.” Therron calmly explained turning towards a near by turian officer. “She will be with you before you know it.” His hand brushed through her hair again while his mandibles flicked up into a gentle expression. Carefully the officer took her from his arms.

“Take her to the infirmary.” Therron instructed. His demeanor quickly hardened just as Salvik turned, carrying Atalanta down the hall and away from the situation. His eyes narrowed as he looked back towards the collection of black couches that formed a boarding square. The krogan had yet to make a move, what the hell was going on over there!?

 

** 

 

“Enough!” The krogan slammed the hilt of his pistol against the side of Lula’s head ceasing her struggle in his grasp. Instantly she could feel a warm liquid run down the side of her face while her vision. Pain radiated across her skull, throbbing over her hairline.

“She’s a child.” Lula’s voice lowered with an unsteady calmness. Her bangs were beginning to matt with blood as a few drops leaking into her right eye, “Don’t lower yourself.”

“Shut your mouth!” He snapped keeping her pressed to his side while he kneeled behind the couch. Lula watched as the male’s eyes shift frantically around them, they was despairingly searching for a way out of the situation. His brown pupils dilated holding a look of desperation and panic within them. This observation caused her stance in the situation to begin to shift. He was not expressing the look of a man that merely wanted to escape from an impending trial. No, his desperation contradicted that. There was something else there.

“We can pretend this never happened, Trax.” Therron’s voice broke through the air, “If you surrender now I can look the other way.” His tone remained firm and commanding, “What you are being charged for now is nothing compared to the charge of taking a hostage and threatening a minor.”

Trax stayed silent, ignoring the words of the turian commander while his breathing seemed to quicken in perturbation.

Still held tightly in his grasp, Lula’s eyes fell towards the man’s hands. Small bite marks lightly traced across his rough palm and fingers.

“You have a child.” She released a breath. Her words forced his muscles to stiffen. “Why are you doing this?” her voice carefully continued, “Don’t you want to be able to go back to them?”

His grip on her neck instantly tightened causing her to gag.

“Silence.” Trax sneered while her hands began to grasp at his arm around her neck that kept her in place.

“If you loved them you wouldn’t be adding on more sentences.” Her voice strained as her eyes tried to see his face in order to gain some sort of insight through his expression. His arm tightened further causing her knees to curl up to her chest. Blood from her head wound trailed down her cheek as the muscles in her face began to strain. It was as though she was breathing through a straw. Only small sips of air were reaching her lungs

“Don’t you care enough to be in their future?” Tears began to leak out from the corners of her eyes with the rasp of her voice. Lula could feel her lungs straining for oxygen, pleading with her body with unbearable tension, “I would do whatever was necessary to be with my child-“

“That’s what I’m doing!” His jaws snapped towards her, “I’m trying to save him!”

Lula’s words ceased as she stared into the krogan’s eyes. Her mouth remained opened sipping for as much air as she could. His gaze was beginning to clearly display his intentions to her.

“The zentherol,” She wheezed, “was not for you.” her voice cracked barely over a whisper while her fingers continued to grip tightly into the arm constricting her. Trax’s grip suddenly loosened around her throat. Immediately her chest heaved, expanding with the new intake of air. Though his arm became lax, he continued to grasp the pistol tightly in his other hand. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lula caught a glimpse of two C-Sec officer’s peaking from around the corner with weapons aimed.

Quickly she turned her attention back to Trax in an attempt to monopolize his attention.

“Please,” her voice continued to strain, “You must surrender, if someone is threatening you they can help.”

“They will not help me.” He growled his grip tightening on her once more.

“Yes they will!” She gagged at his arm, “Your family- they will help!”

Suddenly, an aggressive shove of the couch pushed both Trax and Lula forward onto the floor. In an instant, Therron jumped over the couch looping a wire rope in hand over Trax’s neck while his left foot slammed down on the krogan’s right arm pinning the gun to the ground. His armored elbow began to heavily pummel into the back of the krogan’s head while he tightened the wire around his neck forcing Trax to release his hold on Lula as he now gasped for air.

Taking a deep breath, Lula quickly pushed herself away just as additional C-Sec officers ran up. Their guns lowered upon Trax who laid face down on the floor under Therron’s weight. Blood dripped down from the back of his head creating a small puddle beneath him.

Now a few feet away, Lula’s gaze stayed fixated on the metallic floor. Her forearms held up her torso up while her chest expanded heavily. The once pristinely situated bun atop her head now hung loosely at her shoulder. The strike wound on her forehead continued to pound out her skull with nauseating tension.

“Get him up.” She could hear Therron’s voice harshly demand from behind. Though captured again, Trax was continuing to admit nothing to the officers. Why wasn’t he saying anything? He was trying to escape in order to protect his family; he needed to say something!

“Lula,” A hand gently rested on her back, bringing her out of her thoughts. Lula glanced to her right to see Therron had kneeled down next to her. His hand gently rubbed her back while his eyes looked upon her with concern. The blood that was dripping down her face made Therron wish he had left a bigger gash on the back of the krogan’s head.

“Let’s get you to the infirmary.” He began to assist her to up onto her feet.

Lula’s head shook while Therron lifted her up into a standing position. She leaned against his side as a bout of dizziness hit her sending her vision to spin with the pounding of her head. Therron’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand taking careful hold of her side as he helped to steady her.

“He needs help.” Lula’s lips barely parted with a strained voice. Her neck was still red from the male’s grasp.

“Oh he is going to get all the help he has ever wanted.” Therron’s voice lowered while his sub-harmonics rumbled deeply revealing the extent of his displeasure. Behind them officers roughly cuffed Trax's wrists before pushing him to walk off in the opposite direction.

“No I mean-“ Lula’s words were paused as Therron scooped her up into his arms. He used one arm to support her back while the other gripped under her legs.

“Commander!” she gasped roughly with widened eyes. Her arms quickly gripped around is neck for extra support. “I’m alright, I can walk!” her voice protested weakly as he began to walk off towards the infirmary. Therron’s mandibles fluttered lightly with amusement at her protest.

“I finally have an excuse to touch you at work,” His naturally rugged vocals mused while his eyes locked onto hers,“ like hell I am going to pass it up.”

Heat rose to Lula’s cheeks while her eyes continued to focus on his.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Therron’s griped tightened around her while his head leaned down to press his crown plate against her forehead. His words were gentle and caressing. Lula rested her head against his shoulder as her hand lifted to his face. Her finger tips felt down his mandible, paying attention to every groove and divot. A pleased rumble exited his throat causing his eyes to close and his movement to halt.

“Thank you Veer.” Lula whispered to him. Her lips curved into a soft smile as he nuzzled the side of his face fondly against hers.

“Therron.” He deeply corrected into her ear, “I want you to call me Therron.”

“Therron.” She repeated softly. His named pleasantly tingled off her lips.

His sub-harmonics flitted with approval as he basked in the sound of her speaking his name. With her hand still held against the side of his face, Lula turned her head planting lingering kiss his against his mandible. Therron’s eyes widened at her action. He could feel his blood rush into his face as a shiver traced down his spine leaving him weak in the knees.

Breaking the kiss, Lula smiled at the dazed expression that left his mandibles slack against his jaw. She found herself unable to look away from him. After seeing Therron in action today his arms felt as though they were the safest place to be. More importantly, he had placed Atalanta’s safety as the first priority. Lula couldn’t feel more thankful… or attracted.

Therron swallowed as he straighten his relaxed postured, his gaze reconnecting with hers while his mandibles shifted lightly as he cleared his throat.

“I, uh…” He found himself suddenly at a loss of words completely over taken by the mere touch of her lips; “I’ll take you to Atalanta.” Therron resumed his progression towards the infirmary. Luckily, his color was dark enough that the embarrassed blush he knew was tinting his throat blue could not be easily detected. Whatever suaveness he had held mere moments ago had completely abandoned him. One would have thought he had never received a kiss before, the way he froze up as though he was a damn teenager.

Though her head was throbbing Lula could not help but smirk at Therron’s now flustered demeanor. It was adorable.

“Mommy!!” A small voice called out as they entered through the infirmaries’ doors. Atalanta sat with out stretched arms on a white-sheeted examination bed next to an Asari nurse while she continued her chant, “Mommy, Mommy!” The nurse held the bouncing three year old in place as Therron carried Lula over.

“Atalanta!” Lula’s eyes softened. Tears lightly welded in them at the sight of her daughter. Back in the common area she had experienced such panic and horror over her safety. When Trax had reached to grab Atalanta her mind had flashed before her images of the worst possible outcomes.

Therron laid Lula gently down on the bed next to Atalanta who immediately jumped into her mother’s embrace. Lula buried her head into her daughters brown hair while she hugged her tightly to her chest.

“I’m here sweet pea, Mommy’s here.” She spoke planting kisses into her hair. Lula could not have been more thankful at Therron’s decision to remove her from the confrontations general vicinity, in no way would she have wanted Atalanta to witness how it all ended.

“Loud noises scary!” Atalanta tucked her face into the crook of Lula’s neck.

“I know, the loud noises are gone Atalanta. All the loud noises are gone.”

Therron’s mandibles twitched softly with a smile as he watched Lula happily reunite with her daughter. He had felt such a sense of responsibility when holding Atalanta’s small vulnerable life in his arms. He could feel the pull inside of his chest, the two of them, he wanted to protect them from ever coming into harm again.

“I see you have a head wound.” The asari nurse spoke up leaning over the bed to inspect her wound with gloved hands. Lula massaged her fingers through Atalanta’s hair while she examined the point of impact.

“With a few stiches that should heal up just fine.” Her eyes shifted to Lula’s reddened neck, “How is your throat?”

“Sore.” Lula answered her voice still strained, “Very sore.”

Using her fingers, the nurse gently pushed around her neck checking to see if any pain spiked up,           

“With rest you should progress fine. I’m going to go ahead and get you prepped for stiches.”

“Thank you.” Lula smiled as the nurse walked over to a far counter to gather her needed supplies.

Atalanta’s large brown eyes peered up to Therron from Lula’s shoulder, recognizing his features.

“How are you feeling Atalanta?” He kneeled over slightly so he could be more on her level. Lula smiled while she watched Therron interact with her daughter. He was making her fall for him more and more by the minute. The eyes that he looked upon Atalanta with were so kind and gentle, a vast difference from the eyes that she had just previously seen burn with aggression while pummeling a krogan into submission.

“Sleepy.” She blinked up to him while releasing a small yawn.

“I bet you are sleepy, you were so brave today.” Therron gently cooed.

“ Atalanta,” Lula’s tired voice began to instruct, “ Say thank you to Therron.”

“Thank you Thewen.” She laid her head down on Lula’s shoulder while continuing to watch him.

“You are very welcome Atalanta.” Therron gazed upon her with fondness before shifting his attention back to Lula. The blood had begun to dry on the side of her face while the rest matted into her bangs darkening their brown color.

“I need to go back and see how everything is going…. I think it is probably best if we reschedule our plans.” He spoke keeping in mind the stress today’s event put on not only her but Atalanta. Lula nodded in agreement but her eyes revealed her disappointment. Her thoughts shifted in her mind for a moment before she looked back up to him just as he straightened his posture.

“Perhaps tomorrow?” Her head tilted hopefully with tired eyes.

Therron’s face brightened at her expression, “Tomorrow would be perfect.” His sub-vocals gave up his true extent of delight.

“I will see you then.” Lula smiled to him. He was about to turn and leave when her free hand reached up towards him with out stretched fingers.

Therron blinked at the gesture for a moment until he realized that she wanted him to return. He leaned over slightly allowing her hand to caress the side of his face. His heart rate quicken at her touch as she guided his face down to hers before softly pressing her lips against his mouth. Once again, Therron’s strength gave out under her touch forcing him to place a hand at the top of the bed in order to keep himself steady. Bringing his gloved hand up to cup the side of her face, Therron breathed in her scent deepening the kiss while his sub-harmonics keened with pleasure. He’d be damned if he made a fool of himself again. In no way did he want to accidently give off the impression that he wasn’t attracted to her. The problem with him is that he was…… horribly so.

As they finally parted Lula found herself smiling brightly while Therron’s expression shared the same pleased emotion. Both of them trailed their touch down each other’s face until they parted completely. There were no more words left to exchange. Their kiss had said everything.

 

* * *

 

  

Lula quietly shut her daughter’s bedroom door. Finally, Atalanta had fallen asleep, and just in time for the knock that lightly placed itself on her front door. She quickly hurried over opening it to reveal Rohtus standing there with a concern look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” His brow plates narrowed at Lula’s sight. She had changed out of her work clothes and into a black tank top and loose black drawstring pants.

“Nothing’s wrong.” She tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear, having made sure the stitches on her forehead remained hidden by her bangs.

“Yeah bullshit.” Rohtus snorted walking in past her, heading straight for the kitchen.

Lula released a breath of air as she shut the front door locking it behind him. By now the redness of her throat had gone down. A bit of concealer helped to cover any lingering marks. As for her voice, if he asked she would just chalk it up to that she was getting a cold.

“Language please.” She followed him into the kitchen to see he was already carapace deep into her fridge.

“Isn’t the bean asleep already?” he spoke finally finding a bottle of turian beer hidden in the back of the fridge. He knew he had left one here from his last visit.

“She is.” Lula leaned against her granite top counter, “but don’t make it a habit.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He closed the fridge with the kick of his foot. A simple twist of his wrist popped off the beer cap allowing him his first sip. “So why did you call me over?” Rohtus eyed her intently; he had known her for too long, something was up.

“I was wondering if you could look up some information for me.” She folded her arms across her chest making sure not to make eye contact with her turian friend.

“What kind of information?” Rohtus kept a heavy gaze on her. By the second his suspicions were rising.

“His name is Trax Furzic….” Her sore voice faded off. Lula did not have to look to know Rohtus was glaring down at her, she could feel it.

“I swear Lula, if you are sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong-“

“I’m not sticking it anywhere.” She quickly cut him off, “I’m just worried.” Lula finally looked up to him revealing the concern in her eyes.

“About what?” Rohtus leaned back against the fridge while maintaining an unemotional tone. He took another drink of his beer. “I can’t help you get information if I don’t know what I am looking for, you know that.” Inside his gut was beginning to tighten with frustration. He was trying so hard to maintain control of his sub-vocals and not give away his irritation that she was even requesting such! At least she could tell him what was going on first before he began to reprimand her.

“A male was trying to escape from the C-Sec infirmary today.” Lula finally caved. She could tell by the hardened look on Rohtus’ face that he was not going to give unless she abided to his request. “I… ran into him on his way out and he expressed to me his reason for running was to protect his child. I just want to find his family so I can make sure they are okay.”

Rohtus took another slow sip of his beer, never allowing his eyes to leave Lula. Her body shifted under his gaze.

“Why was he detained by C-Sec?” He prodded further. It was painfully obvious Lula was leaving out a great deal of information from her story. He wasn’t an idiot.

Lula was trying not to cringe; she had an idea of what was coming if she spoke the truth.

“He was detained for trying to receive a shipment of zentherol.” She quickly spoke instantly earning an irritated keen from Rohtus as his head fell back in disbelief. “It wasn’t for him though!” She quickly defended.

“Oh even better!” He threw a hand up over his head. Lula stayed silent as she watched him continue on. “Let me guess, he’s not following through on his deal so whoever was on the receiving end is going to take it out on his family.”

“He was so panicked Rohtus!” Lula finally shifted away from the counter. The intensity of her voice thickened but it’s volume never raised, “I just want to make sure that they find protection; he’s not telling any of the officers.”

“Lula.” Rohtus’ voice lowered while his sub-vocals released a deep warning vibration from his chest. A firm talon pointed in her direction, “ I have worked too hard to expunge you from records. You can not get involved in this kind of shit again.” His mouth snapped with his words.

“But his innocent child is in trouble!” Her eyes pleaded,

“Who cares!?” Rohtus brought the rim of his beer back up to his lips, taking an aggressive swig. He was trying to do the best he could not to completely lash out at her. It was unbelievable she was even thinking such things!

“He got himself into this mess, it is no ones responsibility but his.”

“That is not true.” Lula held her ground as they continued to stand mere inches from one another in the kitchen. He could see her frustrations beginning to weld into her eyes. “Everyone makes mistakes, you helped me get out of mine so why is it any different than his?”

Rohtus’ jaw tightened as his mandibles pressed against his mouth.

“You didn’t know any better.” His eyes stared directly into hers as he leaned down so they were exactly leveled with one another, “ This male did.”

“You don’t know that.” Lula’s voice softened doing her best to keep her tears from leaking out.

“I do.” A soft growl escaped his voice at his words. Rohtus straightened his posture finally turning away from Lula. He headed towards the living room leaving her to stand alone in her kitchen.

Her eyes focused on the tiled floor, her vision finally blurring with her frustration. He was wrong. There was no difference! His family’s life was no less important than hers.

“You can’t stay here.” Her voice cracked as she heard him take a seat on the couch.

“I’m staying.” He retorted with a tone of command.

“Rohtus!” She finally turned around to look at him from over the kitchen counter.

“Come make me leave then Lula.” He leaned back on the couch, placing his feet up on the black coffee table in front of him. His beer returned to his mouth for another drink. “I’m not going to let you be stupid tonight.”

Her jaw tightened as tears finally ran down her cheeks while her hands tightened into fist at her side.

“You’re heartless.” Her voice bit the air.

Rohtus watched her furiously walk out of the kitchen before disappearing into her bedroom. She closed the door behind herself leaving him to bask in her last words. His head fell back against the couch cushions. He hated to fight with her, he hated that he had just made her cry, but there was no way around it. If tough love was what he had to give her to make sure that she did not throw her life back into chaos than so be it.

 

* * *

 

Therron released a sigh as he finished drying off his fringe with a large white towel. Adorn in relaxed navy blue pants, he walked back into his bedroom releasing a small plum of steam as his bathroom door opened. Once again his apartment was shrouded in complete silence expect for the soft passing of skycars by his large windows. He hated the silence, it gave him too much time to obsess and nitpick every last aspect of his life. Were the floors clean enough? Did the shelves need dusting? When was the last time he wiped down the fireplace? Did Lazeryn ever turn in that damn report!?

With the toss of his arm, Therron threw his towel into the near by hamper before heading to his grey blanketed bed. More importantly he couldn’t get Lula out of his mind. Ever since they kissed she has maintained herself as a constant thought in his subconscious. He did not get a chance to see her again after he had left her in the infirmary. It bothered him to no end not knowing how she was doing. What if she needed some help, or painkillers, or something? They were not exactly a couple yet, they hadn’t even really even been on an actually date, but he hoped Lula knew she could depend on him if she needed anything.

Therron fell back onto his bed gazing blankly up to the ceiling…perhaps he should message her? That wouldn’t be intrusive would it? Looking over to the clock on his left he saw it was already eleven at night. His sub-harmonics released a grumble as his attention turned back up to the ceiling. She was probably already asleep; at least she should be asleep. His eyes glanced over to the clock again after a few moments of silence. Perhaps she wasn’t though? Lula did tell him she had to stay up later recently to work on side training for C-Sec. Since they were, in a way, kind of like a thing it would be strange if he didn’t check in on her at all after such an incident wouldn’t it?

Quickly, he reached over grabbing his data pad from its position on the black nightstand next to him. Therron scrolled though his C-Sec contacts until it reached the name Finch, Lula. His talon hovered over her name for a moment. He could feel his stomach begin to twist with nervousness. Why in the world was he nervous about sending her a simple message? It was easy, almost stupidly so! Therron could not even count the number of messages he has sent out to C-Sec employees over the years. It was not as though he was confessing his undying love for her~

Instantly Therron froze in his thoughts. Undying love? His hand immediately landed over his face. What the hell was he just thinking? Why did he think that!? He has only known her for a month! It was way to soon for anything pertaining love to pop into his mind!

“Damn it.” He groaned allowing his hand to slide down his face. Spirits, he was creating his own madness. Before Therron could talk himself out of it again, he quickly pressed on her name opening up the message system.

*How are you feeling?* He typed in before promptly pressing send. A breath of relief exited his mouth. That was it. He did it. Not that big of a deal. Now he could relax and go to bed. She probably wouldn’t even receive the message until morn- A small ping drew Therron’s attention back to his data pad, she had responded! He pressed open her message quickly reading it.

*My head is still pretty sore, but over all better. Thank you for asking.*

His mandibles twitched lightly into a smile. After a moment of thought he typed her back a response.

*Of course, that is good to hear. How about Atalanta? Is she alright?*

Within a few seconds Therron received a message back.

*Oh she is very well. After, we picked up some candy and watched her favorite vid about three times in a row; she is back to her normal self. Though I probably won’t bring her by work for a while.*

His eyes brightened as he read her reply.

*Understandable. I am going over a full review of security measures with Executor Pallin tomorrow to ensure such a thing never happens again.* He typed back.

*I am sure you will get everything all sorted out.* Therron read over the beginning of her response while he continued to lay in bed. Her confidence in him sent a puff of pride into his chest. * Thank you again for everything today.*

*Well, I was promised a movie date so I couldn’t just let him hold you hostage forever.* His mandibles flicked up into a smirk as he sent his reply. Finally he was beginning to feel more comfortable messaging her. It was nice.

*Haha! That is true. I suppose I owe you a second date night as well after your rescuing.*

*That is my standard fee.* Therron typed back while his sub-harmonics fluttered with pleasure.

*Don’t say that! You will make me want to put myself in need of rescue situations.* He could just envision the smile on her face while she messaged him.

*If it gives me that chance to hold you again then I don’t mind one bit.*

*You don’t need to have a reason to do that, Therron.*

Immediately he felt his lower plates lightly shift at her response. She had him completely backed into a wall. His mind was now consumed with the thought of her body pressed up against his as he held her close, his talons lightly trailing over her form; from her shoulders, to her back, down her waist to her full hips…How the hell was he supposed to respond to that!?

His eyed shifted back to the data pad as another message from Lula suddenly came in.

*Well I should be getting to sleep now; it was really sweet of you to check in on me. I will see you tomorrow.*

Therron released a breath upon reading her message. Thank the spirits for her response.

*See you tomorrow.* He typed back finishing their small conversation. Gently he placed his data pad back onto the side table before reaching up to turn off the light. Pulling the blankets back, he shifted under his bed’s grey covers. If he had not been feeling anxious for tomorrow he definitely was now.


	4. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Next chapter is here! Thank you all for your patience. Now with the lovely @RobinYourgrave 's beta help I should be producing chapters on regular basis <3  
> Also, yes. I did end up changing my username. I just felt it would be easier to manage if my ao3 and tumblr accounts were the same for fictions and fan art.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Lula glanced up from her desk to see Lazeryn and Hughes enter the building. She was forced to make a double take at her computer’s clock; they never came in early, yet here they were arriving earlier than Therron.

“Look at you early birds.” She stood up from her chair to greet them both with a bright smile. Lazeryn glanced over to Hughes with a confused expression, pressing his mandibles to his jaw and tightening his brow.

“Because early birds get the worm.” Hughes tried to explain to his turian partner.

“Does earth not have enough food for its wildlife?” Lazeryn blinked between the two of them.

“It’s a saying that means you are being proactive, ambitious.” Lula attempted to explain, “And in doing so you will reap the benefits?” She continued.

Lazeryn’s mandibles twitched for a moment in thought.

“I think I get it?” His brow plates furrowed.

“Anyways,” Hughes began stepping forward, stopping to lean against the front desk. He crossed his arms, one over the other, with a sly smile raising his lips, “before Lazeryn gets an aneurism-”

“Hey!” Lazeryn cursed from behind him.

Lula could only grin at the two. She knew she would end up feeling better once she got to work. With Rohtus still at her apartment in the morning it was less than pleasant.

“So… has Commander Veer arrived yet?” Hughes eyes shifted, casting weary a gaze over his shoulder back towards the entrance.

“No he hasn’t.” Lula watched them curiously, they both appeared tense and on edge “….why do you ask?”

“Good.” Both Hughes and Lazeryn released a sigh, finally allowing their shoulders to relax, “We’re not sure if he is still angry at us over the whole drinking thing.” Hughes explained.

“And we’re not really interested in finding out.” Lazeryn continued with a raised talon.

Lula flashed them a sympathetic smile, “He can’t still be angry.”

 “Oh yes he can.” Lazeryn leaned onto the desk counter as well. “Veer’s orders are not ones to be broken.”

 “Really.” Lula positioned her hand on her hip as she glanced between the two, “So why did you break them then?” she asked, her brow raised in questioning.

“It was either follow Veer’s orders or get laid.” Hughes held his gloved out towards her, “Which one would you have chosen?" 

Lula was about to answer when Lazeryn’s voice abruptly spoke for her.

“That’s not a fair question when she’s the one who wants to get laid by the Commander, it’s a win for her either way.”

Lula’s eyes widened with surprise, her mouth frozen ajar. 

“Lazeryn!” Her tone scolded him with disbelief.

“What?” He looked back towards her, “Isn’t it the truth? We both saw how touchy feely you got with his face.” The wiggle of his talons mockingly mimicked the movement of her hands on their commander’s mandibles.

“Yeah that was a pretty ballsy move.” Hughes commented while Lula’s cheeks began to take on a light tinge of pink that darkened by the second. She had completely forgotten that she’d done that. It was unbelievable they were even speaking such things out loud while other officers were heading in for work—regardless of their truth.

“I’d never try to touch his face, I can tell you that much.” Lazeryn rested his head on his fist. From over their shoulders, Lula spotted Therron finally making his appearance through the entrance with his signature posture and elongated stride.

She might have warned the two a few minutes ago but not anymore, not with the way they were refusing to drop the topic. While Hughes and Lazeryn continued to discuss the depths of her actions between themselves, Lula simply sat back down in her chair awaiting Therron’s arrival.

“Well aren’t you two early.” Therron’s rough voice froze Lazeryn and Hughes in their positions before their heads stiffly looked back towards their newly arrived commanding officer. Lula glanced up from her computer with a small smirk on her face; the color had quickly drained from their faces; served them right.

“Good morning Commander Veer!” Hughes quickly straightened his posture, attempting the most pleasant greeting in the history of greetings. Lazeryn quickly repeated Hughes actions with arms thrown stiff against his sides.

“Looking a little nervous today, boys.” Therron’s brow plates rose with interest while his hands stayed neatly positioned behind his back.

“Not at all, sir.” Lazeryn addressed them while Hughes nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh good, then you can both assist me with combat demonstrations today.” Instantly both men’s faces fell at his words. Their suspicions were right—he was still angry.

“Looking forward to it, sir!” Hughes finally had to speak up for both of them as Lazeryn was struggling to respond without his subvocals giving way his disdain for the task.

Therron nodded them off as they quickly hurried away before he could give them any other unpleasant tasks. His attention turned towards Lula who was still glancing up at him from her seat behind the front desk. His expression softened from the hardened and emotionless stance it usually took. As he approached her, his mandibles flicked up into a smile.

“I’m surprised you didn’t step in to help them.” He mused just as Lula finally stood back up from her seat, hands placed neatly behind her back, cheeks now only holding a light trace of blush.

“They deserved it this morning.” Her lips curved into a small smile at his presence. As always, he looked well-rested and overly alert.

“Oh, did they now?” He rested his left arm upon the desk counter while his right stayed tucked behind his back. “So I shouldn’t go easy on them during demonstrations?" 

“At least not at first.” She laughed softly while Therron’s attention remained solely focused on her, shamelessly drinking in her features. Her brown bangs bounced on her brow while a few longer strands framed her heart shaped face. It wasn’t a turian fringe, but he still found it attractive nonetheless. 

“I, uh, have something for you.” He finally spoke up; the only thing revealing his nervousness was the light flutter of his mandibles against his jaw, and the barely heard vibration of his subvocals. He lifted his hand up from behind his back, revealing a small brown bag. Lula’s face lit up with surprise as she gently took it from him.

“What is it?” She smiled, unrolling the crinkled top to release the sweet smell of blueberries.

“It’s a muffin, a …blue…berry muffin.” Therron worked to make sure he was remembering correctly, “I know you were up late last night and I thought it might help to… brighten your morning.”

He watched her intently as she peeked into the bag to see the muffin’s golden top. His stomach knotted, accumulating his nerves as he awaited her response. He wanted to bring her something this morning, but the whole task had become more difficult than he had anticipated. Therron never saw her drink coffee, so that was out of the question—then came the decision as to whether or not to get her something sweet or savory. After a long and drawn out internal struggle, the human at the bakery finally gave him their suggestion.

“I love blueberry muffins!” Her eyes brightened, causing Therron’s chest to flutter with relief. “Thank you, this really did make my morning.” Lula laid her hand on top of his where it rested on the counter. His mandibles flickered into a pleased smile at her touch while a deep hum vibrated in his chest. With a soft movement, he shifted his hand, turning it up so he could take hold of her fingers tenderly between his talons.

“So this evening,” Therron began while he rubbed his taloned thumb against the soft skin of her hand, “would you like to head out with me once I get off? Just us?”

“Yes, that would be perfect.” Lula kept her eyes locked onto his lush green ones.

“Excellent.” His sub-vocals hummed with approval. He gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing her, heading off into the back, “I will see you then.”

Lula’s smiled refused to leave her face as her eyes went back to the bagged muffin. She reached in carefully, breaking off a piece of the muffin top. Upon placing it in her mouth, her face lit up. It was still warm, flavors of sugar and blueberries danced across her taste buds. As calls began to come in, Lula rolled the bag back up placing it off to the side and out of the way of her counsel. She grabbed her headset from the desk, placing it over her ears as she accepted the first call.

“C-Sec, what’s your emergency?”

 

**

A soft grunt of annoyance left Lula’s lips while she scanned through files on her counsel’s glowing orange screen. Once again, as soon as she began to find files on Trax and his case, her access was denied. At a minimum all she wanted was an address or something.

Her fingers lifted, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. If Rohtus would just assist her like the goddamn hacker he was then she could already be over and done with this. His adherence to her request was ridiculous, just the thought of it sent her chest tightening with irritation.

Lula wished it was something she could just let go, but the whole situation was continuing to eat away at her with concern, it pulled at her muscles with such urgency, and with every dead end, it was almost becoming obsessive. She was at a loss for what she should or _could_ do.

There was no way she could bring it up to Therron. Because of Pallin’s requested studies on C-Sec rules and regulations, she knew that if Trax didn’t come forward himself about the fears for his family’s safety they could not purposefully look further into it. After having to go on the record as a hostage, her concerns did not hold up with much validity to pursue anything further involving the special response unit. It wasn’t their job. Though a commander, Therron and his unit only dealt directly with hostage situations, heavily armed criminals, or bombs. If he was a detective though—that would be a completely different story.

Lula froze in her chair, her head snapping up with realization. Quickly, she pulled herself back up to her console. She remembered hearing Therron complain about a meeting he had with Executor Pallin and a C-Sec detective who- as he explained- needed to “teach himself the art of forbearance and work within the confines of his damn job.” For the life of her though, Lula could not remember his name.

Line by line, her eyes ran over officers in the investigation department hoping that seeing the name would spark up her memory. Then suddenly, she saw it. With a smile on her face, Lula quickly stood up from her chair, attracting the attention of the dispatcher next to her. The asari looked over at her with a question in her eyes.

“I need to go ahead and take my break, Moiria” Lula’s voice pleaded.

“You still have two hours.” Moiria crossed her arms over her chest in protest. The irritation across the asari’s face was clear and unwavering. Moiria was such a stickler on their break times; it drove Lula crazy.

“Yes but…” Lula’s mind quickly raced for an excuse that would be substantial enough for Moiria’s dismissal, “I’m menstruating.” She covered the side of her mouth with her hands at the lowering of her voices volume, “I’m cramping so bad and-“

“Just go.” Moiria sighed waiving her off with her hand.

“Thank you!” Lula waved back before hurrying off towards the elevator. The light click of her heels followed her across the lobby while she continued to recite the detective’s office location to herself. If she could present this as a lucrative opportunity for C-Sec, then she had a chance for the Furzic family’s safety to become a priority.

Lula paused for a moment before completely exiting the elevator once it reached the third floor. She carefully peeked into the hallway, making sure there were no officers she directly knew passing by. With the coast clear, Lula walked out, turning to her left, posture straightened. After running over the jest of how she would present herself, Lula arrived at the office she had been looking for.

It was a small, cozy space filled with an array of screens scattered across a desk that faced the far corner. It was also extremely empty.

“Damn it.” Her hand ran back through her bangs as she cursed in the doorway. If she just missed him, there was no telling on when the officer might return.

“Can I help you?” A gravelly voice spoke from behind her. Instantly, Lula jumped in place and released a startled gasp.

“Ah….” She breathed out, turning around with her hand on her chest, finally taking notice of the turian officer’s presence. He raised a single brow plate at her reaction; the blue markings that spanned across the bridge of his nose and continued under his eyes, down his mandibles shone vibrantly under the fluorescent office lighting.

“You humans are jumpy things, aren’t you?” He mused, taking notice of the C-Sec identification clipped to the top of her skirt.

“I am so sorry.” Lula apologized profusely as he walked past her into the office, “I’m looking for Garrus Vakarian?”

“That’s me,” He responded, turning his black-wheeled chair around to face her before taking a seat. “How can I help you?”

“Well,” Lula folded her hands in front of herself, quickly running over her words in her head once more, “ The other day a krogan named Trax Furzic was detained for trying to accept a shipment of zentherol. I have recently found reason to believe that shipment was not for him. He was simply moving the drugs for someone else, perhaps… a gang of some sort.”

“Really?” Garrus studied her while he leaned back into his chair, crossing his legs as his hands folded into one another, “And what leads you to believe that?”

“Well-“ She began before he quickly cut her off.

“Wait,” His subvocals hummed for a moment in thought, “you don’t happen to be the same dispatcher who was involved in the hostage situation yesterday?” He took notice of the light redness still present around her throat.

“Um… yes.” Lula shyly raised a hand up to her collar in an attempt to hide the marks she could feel him staring at, “That… was me- but please hear me out. Regardless of being a hostage I was in a clear state of mind the entire time, I promise you.”

Garrus took note of her eyes. They were pleading with such veracity he didn’t have the heart to turn her away. 

“Alright.” He uncrossed his legs, “I’m listening.”

Lula could not help but to smile in relief. She had been sure he was going to send her away.

“His hands,” she continued, holding out her own as an example, “I noticed they had small bite marks. I confronted him about it, just trying to find something to maybe help diffuse the situation. He ended up telling me that he was trying to escape to save his child. If the zentherol wasn’t for him, then that means his family could be in trouble.” Her brow furrowed in distress, “ It also means that the real person distributing zentherol to the wards is still out there.”

“That is quite the argument.” Garrus watched while she brought her hands down to lock together in front of her self once more. “I’m curious though,” He continued, leaning forward to rest his elbows onto his knees. “What aspect of this has you more distressed? The fact that there could be a zerntherol distributer still at large, or that there might be a child endangered?”

“- _Is_ a child endangered.” Lula corrected, working feverously not to narrow her eyes at the only hope she had left.

“That’s what I thought.” Garrus straightened his posture.

“Well why should it matter? There is a life potentially at risk, isn’t that what C-Sec is suppose to be there for? To protect those on the Citadel?” She was trying so hard to keep her voice level and not allow the true extent of her emotions show through, but her patience was wearing thin. For hours she had been searching through C-Sec’s files. The last thing she could possiblye handle was being turned away after making it this far.

“You have nothaven’t been working here long have you?” Garrus took note of the twitch that struck her lower eyelids at his words. It was painfully apparent that the woman was trying to keep the extent of her emotional connection to her argument at bay.

“Aside from what calls you receive as a dispatcher, there is a multitude of other cases and investigations being dealt with daily. It’s not possible to pull time and resources from one of those to check up on hunch.” He continued, “It was another detective from the investigative division that uncovered Trax’s shipment. If there was anything there, I’m sure it would have come up.”

“Sure is not the same as positive Detective Varkarian.” Lula pushed. There was no way she could walk out of his office without receiving his help. He was the only hope she had left.

Garrus’ eyes narrowed at her statement, causing his head to tilt slightly. She was much more persistent than he could have ever anticipated.

“I’m positive,” Lula nodded, affirming her words, “and if you don’t want to look into it yourself, then please supply me with his information and address so I can.” She finished with an outstretched hand held out strongly in his direction. 

“So what?” he argued, “You’re just going march right up to his front door and say, ‘hey, I know your husband just got arrested and that _really_ sucks for you,’” Garrus’ sub-vocals drew out his tone, “But, if there is any further incriminating information you could share with me about who he was running drugs for, or that you might also possibly also be involved with so C-Sec can provide protection for your miracle child, that would be swell.”

He finished with what could be seen as amusement hidden in his subharmonics.

“Not in so many words… and with more tact… but yes.” Lula muttered, shifting her eyes away from his knowing gaze. She suddenly felt herself being pushed into a corner. Her straight and confident poise began to falter.

“Say you get this information,” Garrus started. “What would you do?” Garrus watched her brown eyes flicker for a moment, thinking, before she met his gaze once more.

“I haven’t thought that far,” She spoke truthfully, forcing her posture to straighten in an attempt to encourage herself, “but I’m confident that when the time comes, I _will_ be able to come up with an appropriate solution.”

Garrus’ mandibles flickered lightly at her response before he laughed, deeply. He turned his head to the side with laughter while Lula stood still, dumbfounded at the sudden shift in him. 

“Alright,” He finally breathed with a hand held to his chest,“ It shouldn’t take me long to look into it.” 

“What?” Lula blinked.

Garrus’ mandibles twitched up with a smirk while he watched her attempt to process his words.

“You…” She began still struggling, “you’re going to help me?”

“If something comes of it, then it will be well worth a look,” Garrus reassured her. “It’s really not that big of a hassle.” He shrugged his broad shoulders, causing her to slowly narrow her eyes.

“What was all that, then?” Her voice cracked with disbelief.

“I just wanted to see how invested you were in the situation.” He mused, “You’re more persuasive than had I imagined, but your follow-through points still _really_ need work.”

Lula didn’t know whether to laugh, or cry, or slam her a head against the wall. She was so frustrated and riled up for… absolutely no reason, none what so ever.

“I will let you know what I come up with.” His voice hummed, still entertained at how befuddled he had made her.

“Th-Thank you.” Lula finally snapped out of her addled state, “Thank you so much, Detective Vakarian.” She brought her hands together in front of her face as she bowed her head with gratefulness. “Oh!” her hand quickly extended out towards him, “My name is Lula by the way, Lula Finch.”

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Dispatcher Finch.” Garrus teased lightly as he stood from his chair. He took her hand in is own and returned the shake. 

A smile graced her features while she shook his hand. Lula left his office as a wave of relied washed over her. Things were going to be all right. She knew that, without a doubt, as soon as he looked into the information surrounding Trax’s case he would see there was a deeper underlying issue. It made her feel good to know that Trax’s child would be safe. She frowned as her thoughts drifted back to the events of yesterday. Lula lifter her hand, feeling along the ridge of stitches. The wound was still swollen, tender to the tough, and taking on a bruised shade of blue. Thankfully, she was able to hide the mark under her bangs, keeping her involvement relatively secret.

Lula was sure Therron ended up tagging on the extra charges of threatening a minor and taking a hostage. It wasn’t wrong, but a part of her felt bad. If she and Atalanta hadn’t been there when they were, none of it would have happened. It was not as though Trax was purposefully being malicious—he was panicked and desperate.

Faced with the same situation, Lula probably would have reacted the same way.

As the elevator door opened, Lula turned around to come face to face with Hughes. His cheeks were beet red while his brow dripped with sweat.

“Oh!” Lula brought a hand over her mouth in surprise. He looked exhausted. 

“Hey Lula.” He waved dryly, stepping to the side so she could exit.

“Are… are you alright?” She blinked, walking carefully around him. He reeked of body odor. 

“Oh I’ll be fine, might not be able to move tomorrow but you know… it’s fiiine.” He took a moment to wipe the beading sweat from his brow with the back of his arm.

“Is he really that bad?” She tried to stifle an amused smile. Hughes was as melodramatic as they come; there was no telling if Therron had really gone that hard on him, or if he was just blowing the situation out of proportion.

“I go hand to hand with turians on a regular basis Lula, and I will tell you they are tough sons of bitches, but your boyfriend is like some genetic freak.”

“He-He’s not my boyfriend.” Lula glanced away and her cheeks flushed red –not yet… or, officially anyways. With the passing glances they were getting by fellow officers, she sure wished he would keep his voice down. The last thing she wanted to start was trouble over inaccurate rumors.

Hughes either chose to ignore or completely did not hear her softly spoken rebuttal as he continued on talking, “I did manage to hold out way longer than last time, which I am personally very proud of.” He puffed out his chest with pride before instantly wincing and caving back in from the soreness of his muscles. “ I’ll warn you though, the Commander knows pressure points like the back of his hand.”

“Why are you warning me about this?” Her brow furrowed in question.

“Oh yeah…” He pondered for a moment, “That is actually a good thing for you…” Hughes looked back to her with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes widened as she finally realized what he was inferring.

“Hughes!” She roughly pushed him into the elevator, before walking quickly back to her desk with short, precise steps. 

“Ow, hey!” He groaned, clutching his sore chest just as the elevator door slid closed in front of them. 

Lula placed a hand on top of her head while she worked to control the heat rising to her cheeks. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about Therron hovering over her while his hands located all of her most sensitive areas. She could feel herself growing lightheaded at the thought. _Damn it, Hughes!_ She didn’t need those thoughts lingering, not now at least.


	5. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smiles Broadly*
> 
>  
> 
> All the beta love to @RobinYourgrave

Therron watched Lula look around with interest as she walked into the foyer of his apartment. He could feel his stomach tighten into a knot at her momentary silence while her eyes took in the large living room before her. For being particularly chatty since they had left C-sec and picked up food, her newfound silence was a bit unnerving to him. He knew, for just him, his housing was a bit large… definitely a reflection of the vast difference in pay between his officers and himself, which was part of the reason that he never invited any one over—not that he ever wanted to.

“I’ll go ahead and plate the food.” Therron spoke up as he walked past her into the living area before turning left into the kitchen. His voice finally brought Lula out of her daze. She quickly followed after him. This was not what she had imagined Therron’s living space might be like, everything held a very classic yet modern look to it; it was absolutely immaculate and there was not a thing out of place.

“Your place is lovely,” she finally spoke as he entered the large kitchen with an island counter situated in the middle. “I like your style.” Lula smiled just as Therron glanced back at her.

“Thanks.” His mandibles flickered lightly while his nerves slowly untangled in his gut. He set the bags of food down on the counter before taking out their containers one by one.

“I’ve lived here for about five years now,” he explained. “It was the first place I looked at when I decided to move. Had enough room for my family to stay during visits, so I went with it.”

His eyes glanced over to her, hoping that his explanation would clear up any questions about the excessive amount of space for merely one person.

“Where does your family live?” Lula helped herself to a seat at the bar counter while Therron pulled two plates out from a cabinet.

“Edessan, as soon as my father and his brother were able they left the military to maintain the family farm.”

“So you grew up on a farm?” Lula’s eyes brightened,” That sounds like fun!”

Therron released a soft chuckle as he looked over to her, “A lot of work is more like it. I’m convinced they had me just for free labor,” he teased before bringing his attention back to their food.

“Aw,” Lula laughed in response. “What did they make you do?” She rested her chin in the palm of her hand while she continued watching him intently.

“Maintain fields, take care of hemlox herds and deliver young. Whatever you can think of, I’ve probably done.”

“No wonder you’re as muscular as you are.,” she playfully flirted, causing Therron’s mandibles to flick up with a smirk as he glanced over to her, his chest swelling at her attention.

“I suppose that’s one positive, because my family has always been farmers they never put a lot of thought into pre-military training. So when I was due to join at 15, I was at a disadvantage compared to everyone else.”

“Doesn’t seem like it held you back much though.” Lula stepped down from the bar stool, following him over to the round breakfast table in the far left side of the kitchen. Therron placed his plate down, then hers before pulling out her chair.

“True, I don’t really have that much room to complain.” He pushed in the chair as she sat. “What about you?”

Lula waited until he took the seat across from her before she began.

“Well…” she hesitated for a moment, causing Therron’s head to tilt while he took a bite of his food. “I grew up on the citadel.”

“Really?” He spoke with slight surprise; he was not expecting to hear she didn’t travel here from Earth.

“Yes, my mother is a politician and my father is a lawyer.”

Therron slowed down on in his intake of food at her confession. That was definitely the last thing he was expecting to hear.

“Who is your mother?” He questioned. There wasn’t a politician he could think of that shared her last name.

Lula picked at her food for a moment with her fork, biting her lips before admitting to her bloodline.

“Congresswoman Whitfield.” She could clearly see the look of surprise flash over Therron’s eyes.

“Oh.” He spoke before quickly taking another bite of food as a way to bide his time from commenting further. There was no way in his mind he could see Lula being related to that woman. He’s had to deal with her in the past, and frankly she was anything _but_ pleasant. In fact, she was more like a monster.

“You’ve met her before.” Lula studied his expression. From the way his gaze suddenly refused to make eye contact and how his mandibles pressed tightly to his jaw, it was clear he had met her before.

“I have,” he slowly came to admit before he was taken a back by Lula’s smile.

“You can say it.” She shook her head before returning to pick at her food with her utensil, “I am aware that my mother is a bitch.”

Therron nearly choked on his food at her confession and his gaze shot back over to see she was still sitting, relaxed as ever.

“I was raised by her, trust me I am well aware.” Lula sighed, finally taking a bite of her food.

“That wasn’t exactly the word I would have used….but it’s not… inaccurate.” Therron cleared his throat as he spoke. He could see a sudden expression of worry knit at her brow.

“I hope that’s not a deal breaker….” She took another bite, keeping her eyes focused on her plate. His gaze softened upon her in an expression of legitimate concern. Little did she know that she was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, something as trivial as family wasn’t going to scare him away in the least.

“As long as the fact that my family is large and overly nosey isn’t a deal breaker for you.” His mandibles flared up into a smile at the sound of her soft laugh that broke through her pursed lips

“It’s not.” She finally returned her gaze to his.

“Then we’re good.” He brought another fork full of food up to his mouth while his subharmonics hummed contently.

Lula couldn’t help but complement his choice in food as she took another bite. “This is really delicious! I have never gotten food from here before.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Therron watched her smile with each bite, “It’s one of my favorites. I usually get takeout from them at the end of the week, I feel like it boosts my morale for the weekend.”

“Do you ever have a day off?” her eyes glanced back over to him.

“As commander, I am always on call, though when I do get days off, I usually just go in anyway.”

Lula studied him for a moment, causing Therron to freeze under her gaze.

“I can’t say I’ve met anyone with as strong a work ethic as you have. Even _I_ can’t wait for my days off.” she traced her eyes across his features taking in every angle and dip that formed his features.

Immediately, Therron noticed the heat of her gaze was glossing over with dilated pupils. If the tell was anything as it was with turian woman, then she was finding his work ethic a serious source of attraction. His mandibles twitched excitedly at his discovery.

“Don’t discredit yourself,” he worked to return her compliment. “You balance both motherhood and work, your days off are important.”

Lula flashed him a soft smile finally pulling her gaze back to her food, “I suppose you’re right.”

Therron’s subharmonics hummed at seeing the light blush tinting her cheeks. “So what kind of movie were you interested in watching?”

“Definitely horror.” Lula’s quick answer threw him off guard.

“I would have never guessed that was a genre you were interested in.” He blinked. She was so mild mannered, he had been expecting maybe a drama or something.

“Oh yes.” She smiled up to him broadly after finishing her bite of food. “I love horror movies and getting scared, but I don’t get to watch them as often now with Atalanta around.”

“In that case, we will definitely watch one.” Therron nodded, trying to recall if there were any new ones out that he could think of. Horror had never been a genre he was particularly compelled towards—most of the time it was either suspense or historical, but he did rather enjoy the horror films he’d seen before.

“Do you have access to earth vid libraries?” She questioned, cleaning off the last bit of food on her plate.

“I do.”

“Then I know just the movie!” Her eyes brightened and Therron felt his chest flutter at Lula’s enthusiasm. He liked seeing her so passionate and excited.

“The remote is on the table if you want to see if I have it.” He stood up from his chair, his head nodding towards the living room while he collected their plates, setting them in the sink.

“Alright.” Lula smiled as she headed over. She picked up the remote from the table before taking a seat back on the black leather couch. It was softer than any leather she had ever felt, almost like velvet. From the way the couch was elevated off of the ground with slopping angles of the back cushions it became clearly apparent this was a sofa meant to fit leg spurs and carapaces. The screen was large, taking up the entire space above the fireplace. It was going to be _perfect_ for a scary movie, Lula mused, excitedly.

Therron joined her on the couch while she scrolled through movie options, holding her breath while praying they had what she was looking for. Then she saw it. Instantly, Lula released a squeal of excitement.

“They have it!” She cheered, bouncing up and down like a child in a candy store. Therron couldn’t help but chuckle at her behavior.

“What movie is it?” He leaned back onto the couch, getting himself comfortable. 

“It’s called Annabelle. It’s a classic.” Lula smiled, leaning back as well. 

“That does _not_ sound that scary.” Therron looked over to her with disbelief dancing across his green irises. 

“Just watch!” She laughed while waving her hand in an attempt to direct his attention back towards the screen. 

Therron’s brows furrowed and his mandibles constantly twitched as the movie progressed. It was more captivating than he had originally expected. As the woman named Mia left her child alone to go down to the apartment complex’s basement he released a snort. Why on earth would she leave her child alone after everything that had been going on? He could feel his heart rate quicken as she approached the baby carriage that just rolled across the dark basement. The woman needed to turn on some damn lights! Why wasn’t she turning on the lights!? 

Suddenly, Lula’s scream jerked him from his thoughts, forcing him to jump in his seat. 

“Spirits!” He cursed, looking quickly over to her while she grasped a pillow, her eyes intently focused on the screen. 

“Run!” Lula yelled at the T.V, “Oh my gosh don’t look back, run!!” 

Therron winced at the volume of her voice, hoping that she wouldn’t bother the neighbors. He settled back down on the couch just as her exclamations subsided. But as soon as the woman on the screen went to run across the basement, Lula’s voice returned to a scream. 

Therron quickly reached over, covering her mouth with his hand in an attempt to get her to lower her voice. 

“Lula!” He was helpless to contain the flaring of his mandibles, the smile that stretched across his face as she reacted to the movie, struggling against him. Lula managed to pull his hand away from her mouth for a brief moment, allowing her to yell at the T.V again, voice filled with laughter. 

“Don’t look back!” 

Therron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest as he covered her mouth. Her voice muffled relentlessly against his palm. 

“You have to be quiet.” Therron laughed, trying to hush her voice while he held her to his side. Finally, when the scene ended, her amusement filled eyes glanced up to him from under her bangs. 

“You are so loud.” His mandibles remained lifted, maintaining his smile while he looked down at her, draping his arms loosely around her. 

“She just wasn’t running.” Lula’s threw her hand toward the screen; a whine twisted her voice with pleasure at the sight of Therron’s intrigued expression. 

“So I heard,” he responded before their attention was quickly pulled back to the movie by a sudden movement on the screen. 

With a simple shift of her shoulders, Lula settled comfortably into Therron’s side. It wasn’t until she rested her head against his chest that she could hear the deep rumble pleasantly strumming through his subharmonics. 

Her lips shaped into a small smile as the small, absentminded strokes of his talons against the side of her leg sent warmth flooding into her chest. 

Another jump scare here and there left Lula’s voice, once again, bleeding into the room, resulting in continuing fits of laughter. 

Lula shifted from Therron’s side, looking up to him as the credits rolled. 

“Why are you shaking your head?” Lula asked through her smile. 

“You humans are crazy,” he spoke with a light exhale through his nose. “I have never seen such a thing before in my life. Why in the world would anyone keep a doll that looked like that in the first place?” 

“If you gave me a doll like that I would keep it,” Lula’s voice hummed sweetly. 

“Loxshit.” Therron’s mandible flicked up into a smirk at the overly sweet expression she threw at him. 

“I would!” Her voice defended playfully. “I would treasure it forever because I know you would rescue me from the demon.” The firm tapping of her finger on his chest finished her defense. 

“Oh you think so?” His gaze softened on her while his subvocals hummed in amusement.

“Mmhmm.” Lula sat up only to shift her position to sit in his lap, leaving her legs to embrace either side of his own. 

Instantly, Therron’s heated gaze tore through her while his breath caught in his throat. It was going to take him some time to get use to how bold she was, though it was not an attribute he would complain about in the least. His hands moved to her hips in response, and Lula secured hers around his neck. 

“You did say you liked excuses to hold me.” Her eyes watched his, unable to pull out of the shared gaze as she leaned forward, leaving mere inches between them. 

“This is true,” Therron’s rumbled deeply in response. He gently kneaded her hips, carefully moving up to her waist. A soft giggle left her lips at his very turian action. With the tilt of his head, Therron pressed his forehead to hers, deeply inhaling her scent as he did so. 

Oh how he loved her scent—so very human but so uniquely hers. It was soft and light, yet there was this undeniable spice to it that never failed to send his nerve endings on edge. As her lips closed the space between them, pressing onto his mouth plates, an instant growl escaped his control, flaring his mandibles in tandem. 

Their kiss deepened as Lula allowed her touch to lightly wander up the plates of his neck. Everything about his touch felt exciting and new, but also familiar and comfortable at the same time. It was as though she had known him for years, the way they both seemed to naturally fall in line with one another. 

Therron only permitted their kiss to part for a few moments—allowing a breath of air—before reuniting once more. He had slept with asari before so thankfully this was nowhere _near_ as awkward as his first experience with kissing. The groan that escaped him at her fingers wandering beneath his fringe forced him to part from her tender lips. Therron could feel himself uncontrollably submitting under her hands, causing his groin plates to shift without control. 

With a sigh he rested his head into the crook of her neck. 

“Watch yourself,” he growled. Therron could practically hear her smile as his grip pulled her into his chest before lightly wandering up her back. Though his tone was commanding, his subharmonics contradicted his words with their submissive vibration. Never before had Therron felt so willing to give into a partner. 

At the moment, Lula maintained complete control over him as her fingers massaged under his fringe and her lips set the skin of his neck aflame with gentle kisses. His body was once again becoming weak under her touch. 

“You sure?” Lula smiled against his neck seconds before he began to nip at hers with mindful bites. His new attentions sent a shiver down her spine, forcing her to tighten her grip on him. The sensation caused her to unconsciously shift her hips in his lap, forcing his mouth to return to hers. 

“I don’t think you quite understand the effect you have on me,” Therron breathed from the kiss, touching his head to hers. It was not difficult to read the desire that glazed her clouded eyes. 

“What effect is that?” The breath in her voice remained heavy, her fingers trailing down the back of his neck. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts. Her touch was like a high he had never experienced before. 

He threaded his talons through her hair, loosening the bun that bound it. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you,” Therron finally admitted. 

Lula suddenly found herself blushing feverishly in his lap–never had she heard such a confession before. 

“I-I don’t even remember…” Lula began, embarrassed.. Therron chuckled lowly, brushing his mandible intimately across her jaw line till his mouth reached her ear. 

“You were standing in front of the front desk wearing that tight skirt you always do that shows off your waist.” His hands continued massaging her scalp with a low voice that sent heat flaring between her legs, “You were smiling and greeting every one that passed by. You had the sweetest, most sincere voice I’d ever heard.” He moved his mouth from her ear and nipped her cheek lightly, returning his gaze to hers. “Then you looked at me and smiled. I instantly found myself lost in you, wanting to know you, and be near you.” 

Lula’s gaze softened, and she asked, “Is that why you always stopped to talk to me in the morning?” She gently placed her right hand on his mandible, causing him to lean into her touch with a deep purr rumbling from his chest. 

“Yes,” he confessed. His massaging of her scalp ceased as his hands trailed down her back, with talons lightly scraping at the fabric of her dress. Through the fabric Therron could feel the smooth grooves of her back, which differed vastly from any turians. 

Lula planted a soft kiss on his mouth, which he eagerly returned. They both took the kiss slowly, engulfed in each other’s scent. The pleasure of finally touching one another was equally savored between them. 

The longing Lula could feel pulling her to him was surreal. The fact that he was relishing in her presence was more than enough to set her heart aflutter. She could feel his want and his desire, but at the same time, intermingling with those feelings, was respect. 

Therron tightened his hold—suddenly—forcing her to return her grip around his neck as he stood them both up from the couch. He wanted more than anything to get closer to her, to know her in ways that would only be reserved for him. 

“How bout we move this some place more comfortable?” His graveled voice purred into her ear. The warmth of his breath sent a shiver through her core She kissed his mandible in response before returning her mouth to his while he carried her towards his room, his taloned hands supporting her bottom with upmost mindfulness. 

This time, through his parted jowls, Lula was able to intertwine her tongue with his while she tasted his mouth. Once again, his subharmonics hummed with pleasure, causing her to smile. Little by little she was beginning to notice some repeatable patterns in the sounds he would make. Lula’s gaze met him with surprise as he laid her gently on his bed without ever bothering to dim the bedroom’s lights. 

“What about the lights?” Lula glanced over to the wall just he moved on top of her. Therron’s mouth trailed to her neck, one hand settled into her hair while the other traced down the curvature of her body. 

The deep purr of subharmonics persisted as he mumbled into her collarbone, “What about them?” His tongue danced over her skin. A small gasp escaped her lips, forcing her hands to grip his carapace. Lula’s spine couldn’t help but arch at the sensation, intensified by the touch of his hand trailing up her thigh from under the hem of her dress. Her chest tightened with anxiety, blocking out any intimate attention he was giving her. It would only be a matter of time before he pulled up her dress. 

Her body immediately froze, stiffening under his touch. 

Therron paused; pulling back from her throat as her body suddenly stopped responding to his advances. His brow furrowed with worry as a lump formed in his throat. The gaze in her eyes was distant and separated from the moment. 

“Lula?” His subharmonics released a nervous keen. Quickly, he removed his wandering hands from under her dress, creating a small distance between them on the bed. At the sound of her name, Lula’s attention snapped back to him. 

“Are you alright?” Therron’s mandibles flicked with concern as he looked down at her. He could feel his heart dropping into his gut; he was terrified that he did something undesired that ruined the mood. Perhaps he moved too quickly, or maybe it was his tongue? Damn it, why did he use his tongue? It was so large compared to a humans, he should have known better! 

Lula opened her mouth to answer, but just as quickly she closed it before pursing into a thin line. 

“I’m sorry.” She shifted her eyes away from him. He could see embarrassment rushing to her face. Her voice was soft, barely passing through her lips. Never had he heard her voice come across so muted. If anything Lula’s voice was always projected and clear. 

Something was not right 

“What’s wrong?” His palm gently coaxed her face to look back up to him. 

“C-Can we just turn the lights off?” Her voice weakly stuttered, while her eyes hesitated to make contact with his. 

Therron pressed his brow against hers, hoping to relax what whatever was suddenly beginning to stress her. 

A soft keen left his throat, “I want to see you, though.” 

Her hands trailed down his arms as he entangled his talons into her brown hair, which now was fully released from its bun. The browns of her eyes filled with apprehension at his words. 

“Talk to me sweetheart,” he encouraged, gently, with a tone of voice that seemed to cradle her very being. She had never heard him speak to anyone in such a way before. 

“I want you to find me attractive.” Lula said, softly. 

Therron released a small breath of disbelief. “Lula,” he said as his taloned thumb brushed against her cheek. “I am rather…. _hopelessly_ attracted to you.” He slowly pulled his mandible across her jaw line before returning his eye contact. 

“It’s just… when human women give birth ….their bodies…. their bodies are not necessarily the same after.” She swallowed as though the words were suffocating to admit. 

“We can’t always have sex in the dark.” Therron reminded her lightly with a smile. 

“We could…” Her voice stayed small. She just wanted to want to shrink away underneath him. His hand cupped the back of her head, brining her mouth up to his. The kiss was deep and lingering, slowly pulling Lula back into the present moment with him and out of her worried thoughts. 

“I want to see all of you,” he spoke, inches away from her lips. His voice was husked with desire. Desire that pulled the anxiety from her chest and eased her paralyzed form. 

Lula finally nodded with a labored breath, lightheaded from his kiss. A slow lift raised the bottom of her dress from her body while his mouth nipped at her neck with affection and reassurance. It was upsetting for him to see the woman underneath him, who could make his heart rate soar and his dominance weaken, so self-conscious and embarrassed of herself.

Lula shifted, allowing Therron to pull her dress up over her head before discarding it to the side. She watched him as her pulse raced; he looked slowly down her body, taking in every inch of her figure while his talons carefully skimmed down her sides. His mandible’s clicked a few times briefly in a manor she had never witnessed a turian express before. 

Therron’s touch stopped at her waist where white markings of skin stripped down her abdomen and the sides of her hips. If anything, they were acting as a turn on that pulled at his seam. The stripes that marked her body were a sign of her fertility and resilience as a female. They were something that turian females never received, but he liked them. They were uniquely Lula. He could not help but trail the pads of his talons gently over the lines with admiration, paying close attention to the touch of his sharpened talons on her delicate skin. Finally seeing her bare before him in only a white-laced bra and thong left him protruding tightly into his pants. 

“You’re beautiful.” His eyes returned to hers with a breath while his touch continued to linger on her marks. Instantly, he could see the emotion that was flooding into her irises. In one smooth movement he slid back over her while her hands pulled his mouth to her. 

Talons swept smoothly up her back while his right knee shifted between her legs, allowing Lula to feel exactly what the sight of her body had done to him. Her mouth parted with a breath as his hardened member rubbed against her covered folds. Therron’s hips bucked against her as her hands wandered to the sensitive patch of skin under his fringe. A soft groan escaped his mouth as her hips moved up against him, encouraging his touch between her legs. 

“I want to see you,” Lula spoke while his mouth sucked and nipped at the skin of her neck. 

“Spirits, please,” he breathed with relief, quickly siting back. Without hesitation, he unbuckled his top before pulling it off over his head. Her eyes studied the contour of his plates and the tone of his striated muscles that etched across his abdomen. The density and maturity of his muscles left him somewhat thicker than any turian she had ever seen. It was this aspect of his form, though, that left her growing wet with arousal and anticipation. 

Therron grunted as he unclasped his pants, finally freeing himself from their constriction. He watched Lula’s gaze focus upon his hardened length just as she removed her bra. 

It was not her first time engaging with a turian, as in her youth she had never been one to dismiss them merely because of a difference in species. Though, never before had she encountered a turian male who did not need coaxing and stimulation to get him from his sheath. The sight left her feeling truly wanted and attractive in his eyes. His darkened member that was lightly tinted blue against his skin tone and ribbed with ridges along the sides, throbbed at his abdomen as he pulled her under wear down the length of her legs. Therron’s nostrils flared at her scent. There was no question on the state of her arousal.

“Sweetheart,” he keened in approval. Lifting up her leg, he trailed his mandible down its length as she spread herself open, welcoming his presence.

Her head tilted back against the pillow while her spine arched at his action. 

“You’re scent is intoxicating.” Therron’s body shifted back above hers, taking the opportunity to occupy her lonely lips while the palm of his hand caressed her clit. She was dripping for him; he growled deeply from his subvocals in response.. He turned his hand over, shielding her from his talons while he continued to explore her cunt.

Lula whimpered at his touch that was quick to penetrate her folds with his knuckle. Her hands clung to Therron’s carapace while he watched her blissfully respond to his touch. The wetness of his tongue trailed to her breast while he continued to rub his knuckle against her bliss. Lula’s senses felt overwhelmed as he ravished her, the pleasure she experienced building by the second. His actions were gentle yet firm, committed completely to her enjoyment. A whimper escaped her, forcing her to take hold of his fringe. The action sent a possessive growl bleeding from Therron’s throat. Carefully his maw bit at her right breast before relishing it with his tongue 

The soft skin of her nipples tasted sweet, only enhanced by the pants of her voice while he continued to play with her clit. He looked up from her chest to watch her expression as the pad of his thumb began to rub urgently at her most sensitive spot. The way her hips grinded into his hands kept his subvocals rumbling with desire. 

Her eyes would close momentarily before flitting open, softly gasping until it seemed to split into two as her body arched beneath him, finally accomplishing release that dampened his hand. A loud purr shook his subharmonics at his success before he removed his hand from between her legs. 

“H-how did you do that?” Lula’s voice strained while her eyes watched him, wide with pleasure and disbelief. Never before had she been able to feel such a release. Her mind was still trying to process it while her nerves lingered in a dazed state. Therron tilted his head at her in amusement, a smile playing at his mandibles. A light sweat sheened her brow, skin glowing in the most beautiful way from where she laid beneath him. 

“How did I make you cum?” His voice vibrated deeply while he discreetly wiped his dampened hand on the blanket beneath them. The smell of her released pleasure was flaring his senses. Therron wanted nothing more than to taste the nectar of her orgasm, the sweet desire that was solely for him. The last thing he wanted to do though was anything that could possibly be perceived as _weird_. Lula, Therron felt for her more than was safe for him to admit. A month ago the thought of her in his bed was nothing more than a silly fantasy, a dream, a wish. Still everything felt as though it was teetering on the edge. At any moment she could leave if she wanted to. At any moment she could refuse him, gather up her dress and walk out of his life. 

Therron released a quick snort in an attempt to ease his racing thoughts. He trailed his hands back up her torso. His talons stayed light on her skin as he focused on her and out of his head. 

Her gaze was gentle, inviting him back to her. Therron leaned down, nuzzling his mandibles lightly against her jaw line. The contact allowed a calming breath to escape him and his nerves to relax back into the moment.  

“Yes.” Lula responded to his question as she wrapped her arms back around his neck with a sigh. There was no room to feel embarrassed about never being able to orgasm before with a partner when she felt so good. 

“I watched you.” Therron’s mouth trailed, accompanied by a purr, down the sensitive skin of her neck. She shivered and ached for his touch once more. 

Lula shifted her one leg out from underneath him so she could hook them around his hips. The feeling of his erection pressing at her entrance caused her to tighten her grip around him as she moaned into the nape of his neck. Immediately, Therron’s breathing quickened. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly, as the need to be buried deep within her threatened to overcome him. 

“H-Hold on,” he spoke though a tightened jaw, hoping to maintain control of the situation while her hips rocked pleadingly against him. Shifting to the side, he reached over, opening the side table drawer grabbing a bottle of lotion and a condom. He was surprised her groin wasn’t chaffing already from the way she was grinding herself against him 

Therron brushed his mouth down her abdomen, gently encouraging her to release him. Lula abided–begrudgingly—unwrapping her legs from around him. 

“Hurry,” she pleaded causing him to chuckle. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” His hands went to work smothering her groin, abdomen, and inner thighs with the lotion that would ensure their union would stay pleasurable.

She whined with impatience, leading Therron to snap back playfully with a growl in response. 

As Lula watched him finish making sure she was thoroughly covered in lotion specifically made for skin to plate contact, her body ached for his embrace again. The longing to feel him completely consuming her was growing unbearable. It was almost as though he was enjoying seeing her squirm in need for him as he _slowly_ rolled the condom down the length of his shaft. 

“Therron!” Her voice caused him to smirk upon hearing irritation and lust thick in her tone. He watched as she sat up, grabbing hold of his fringe as a means to coax him back to her. 

“You’re being bad.” Her lips nipped at his mouth while he pulled her by the hips into his lap. 

“Am I?” Therron returned her kiss with amusement until her grip tightened on his fringe and pulled his head back, forcing him to submissively reveal the soft underside of his neck to her. The heavy reverberating of his subharmonics sounded from deep in his chest in response to her action, but he allowed her to continue as she willed. Though it was a involuntary sound of warning, Therron couldn’t help but enjoy how she would take charge at a moments notice. 

The nipping and sucking bites she was placing down his neck were sending his nerves aflame. By the second, his grip on her hips were growing tighter and tighter until he couldn’t take another moment without having her. With an abrupt shift, Therron had her back on the bed. His hands pulled her down towards him until he was completely sheathed in her heat in one solid movement. 

With a loud gasp, Lula’s eyes widened at his sudden entrance. Her body was stretching to accommodate his turian assets. She could feel every ridge that lined his cock pressing into the walls of her core, forcing her to accept his presence. 

It did not take long for her to adjust, and soon she was humming with pleasure. 

The sensation of her around him forced Therron to release a groan of his own. 

Spirits, she was tighter than he had expected. The way the walls of her sex encased him made him want to cum right then and there. 

Lula’s legs wrapped around him just as his mouth returned to hers. His hands began to bury themselves into her hair at the start of his movement against her. Their tongues intertwined while he stroked into her with a slowly penetrating cadence. There was no need to rush the moment. Therron wanted to feel and relish in her for all she was worth. 

He lightly moaned against her lips as her touch urged him on from under his fringe. Unconsciously his pace began to quicken, hips grinding against her with each thrust, forcing his feet to dig into the sheets beneath them. He could not help but burry himself into her. The way she encompassed him was insatiable. It was blurring his vision. 

Therron buried his face into the crook of her neck; he could barely stand the sensations that were beginning to consume him. It was though the ravenous desires of his soul were finally being fulfilled. Everything felt so right. He couldn’t bear to stop. This was his existence. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Lula’s tongue played across his neck while he clung to her. The ridges along his shaft vibrated pleasure across her body; his thrusts became short and concentrated. 

Therron’s hand cupped the back of her head to prevent her from hitting the bed’s headrest as he urgently plunged in and out of her, the few last strokes forcing his hocks to straighten as he released himself with such force a muffled groan sounded from his throat while her voice gasped at his sudden depth. 

Without thinking, he dug his talons into her shoulders, drawing a thin line of blood. The orgasm shook him senseless as he finished off with a few last thrusts while his length throbbed blissfully inside her. His forearms kept him held above her as to not put his full weight on her body while he panted into her neck. 

Lula couldn’t help but smile while he recovered. Her fingertips wandered gently across his shoulders and back feeling every groove and texture. It had been a long time since she had felt so blissfully at peace and relaxed. Any stress that she had been holding was now completely gone from her mind, leaving her in a state of euphoria. She glanced over as Therron rubbed his mandible against her cheek before pulling out. The light trails of blood from his scratches to her shoulders sent a furrow into his brow. He leaned back down, using his tongue to gently lick over the marks. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered with hushed vocals. 

“You’re fine.” Lula took his face in her hands. She pulled him towards her until their brows met. He softly purred, both of them closing their eyes, relishing in each other’s presence and the intimacy they just shared. 

“Let me get you some medigel.” Therron finally broke away from her. She sat up, watching him walk towards the bathroom only to discover the number his talons did on her waist. It was not until she looked at them that she could feel their sting beginning to grow. 

“Your talons sure are sharp.” She smiled towards him as he made his way back over to her side.

“Does it hurt?” He took a seat on the edge next to her. Nothing but concern was filling his eyes. Lula’s chest swelled with attraction at the way he spoke so lightly and delicately; again, something new about him. 

“I’m alright,” she lied with the shake of her head.

“I have to keep them sharpened for work.” Therron applied the gel to her shoulders before moving down to her waist. His mandibles flitted nervously against his jaw. It never was his intention to leave such marks on her. He should have been more thoughtful and wore gloves but he had just gotten so lost in the moment. 

“It’s alright… I don’t mind,” Lula sweetly responded. Her words drew his eyes back up from her hips. 

“Yeah?” His mandibles clicked while his brow plates rose.

“It’s just… I don’t know… it makes everything feel that much more real.” Her legs shifted into her chest once he finished covering the scratches with bandages.

“I know what you mean.” Light laughter took over his words as he placed the extra medigel on the nightstand. It felt nearly unreal having her here, in his bed, after so many nights alone. Let alone the fact they just finished having sex. It was beyond him as to what he had done to gain her affection and attraction. 

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Therron pulled back the blankets, allowing her to scoot over to the other pillow before he joined her. 

Lula shook her head in response. “I do not… do you?” She watched him turn to face her before his arms snaked around her body, pulling her close. He could not allow himself to separate from her- not now, not after everything he had felt. 

“Not anymore.” He rested his chin on top of her hair while his mandibles flicked up into a smile. A small giggle sounded from where Lula rested her head against his chest. 

“You’re being bad again.” 

A deep chuckle left his throat as he nuzzled his head into her hair just as he drifted off to sleep with her buried in his arms.

 

* * *

 

It was these mornings Lula always looked forward to waking up to, the ones without an alarm to jolt her from her sleep with such harshness it would leave her groggy and dazed. This morning her eyes flitted open with the warmth of breathing upon her neck. The strong arms that embraced her immediately reminded her of the night’s previous events. It had been so long since she had felt such desire of her presence from another. 

Therron’s one arm lay slung over her waist, curling up near her head while the other was out stretched under her pillow. Her fingertips lightly traced across the warmth of his palm, feeling their calloused pads that had developed after years of use in combat. His sharp talons rested relaxed against the bed as a mere shell of the weapons they had the potential to be. From where they laid next to her though, they posed no position of threat. If anything, they were quickly becoming a source of comfort for her as they belonged to her protector–her lover.

A closed-lipped smile graced her lips as Therron shifted, bending his knees up under her legs as he pulled her closer, pressing her back into his chest. 

“What are you doing?” He breathed out, eyes still closed. The words he spoke were somewhat slurred with drawn out vowels. 

“Studying you.” Lula returned to trailing her fingers across the plates of his forearm as he nuzzled his head into her neck. She doubted his officers would even be able to recognize him in his currently cuddly state. 

“Mmmmm,” he mumbled some incoherent word just as his subharmonics leaked into the hum of a gentle purr. She shifted carefully in his arms until she faced him, lifting a leg to hang comfortably over his hip. 

With his eyes still closed, Lula began to lay gentle kisses across his soft mouth plates. It wasn’t long before he began to respond back with a tightening grip and the intake of her scent. 

Long talons traced lightly down her bare back, sending a shiver across her spine. Therron took advantage of the sigh that parted her lips to invade her mouth with his tongue, claiming gentle control of her mouth while her soft touch followed the length of his fringe. 

At the sensation of her hand massaging against his sheathing plates he finally opened his eyes. Frankly, it was a pleasant surprise. He had not expected her to be so eager with him again, seconds upon waking. This woman was definitely a bouquet of lovely surprises.

A deep, approving growl resonated from his chest as his lubricated member emerged into the palm of her hand. Lula watched him with playful eyes as she licked his mouth before sliding her grasp up and down his length. A haggard breath escaped him at the sensation. The way her five fingers followed in a line moving across the ridges that lined his cock was sheer ecstasy. Unable to take much more, Therron shifted his weight to roll her onto her back, but the pressure of her pinching at the sensitive skin under his fringe instantly halted his movement. His widened eyes looked to her with confusion, wondering why she would do such a thing. 

“No, no,” her sweet voice parted her lips. Taking the opportunity, Lula shifted her weight, pushing him onto his back as she mounted his waist. Therron looked up to her in surprise while her hands pinned his shoulders. His mandibles flickered near his mouth. 

“It’s my turn.” She smiled. Strains of her long brown hair draped over her shoulders before completely shrouding her breasts as she leaned forward to plant light kisses down his neck. Never before had a woman attempted to dominate him in such a manner.

Therron quickly found himself enjoying her dominance with the way her folds rubbed against the length of his erection. His hands went to her hips, steadying their rhythm while the keen of his harmonics gave away the extent of his pleasure. The grip on her hips tightened as he went to ease her onto his aching cock, but she wouldn’t allow it. Lula gave a quick bite to the side of his neck amongst her kisses, forcing him to halt his advances. The deep growl that left his throat in warning of her actions only caused her to smile. 

“I said it was my turn.” She breathed against his mandible before dragging the tip of her tongue along its length. Her eyes connected with his, revealing the wavering intention of his initial growl.

“No one likes a tease.” He nipped lovingly at her chin. 

“Yes they do.” She laughed, proceeding to rub herself against him in emphasis of her words. Therron arched his head back with a groan, revealing the un-plated skin of his neck willingly to her in his submission. The touch of her lips down the front of his neck brought his hands sliding up to her back.

Growing up on the Citadel, she was not blind to the inner workings of turian behavior. These first couplings of sex between them were perhaps the most important. It was the time they established their relationship standings with one another. It was also part of the reason why turian sex was known to be heavily aggressive. So far with Therron, there was no blatant disagreement of dominance. Though he did seem surprised when she mounted him, it did not take him long to enjoy it. Now with revealing the underside of his throat to her on his own accord, it showed he was as willing to submit to her as she was to him.

Deciding to no longer draw out his torture—or hers, for that matter—Lula positioned him at her entrance before bringing her self down onto his length. Immediately his hands were back on her hips while she rocked against him.

His cock stretched at her entrance, filling her so fully at this angle that Lula had no choice but to rest herself on his chest. The ridges of his cock pulsed blissfully within her like gentle kisses along her core. She moaned lightly at the sensation of his hips thrusting up eagerly against her. The sounds of panting breaths filled the bedroom.

“Fuck.” Therron’s head fell back as her walls tightened around him. They had been so engulfed by one another that between the two of them, they forgot to use a condom. With both hands on her hips, he quickly lifted her from his cock mere seconds before he came, leaving his seed to release onto his stomach.

“Oh!” the surprised gasp left Lula’s lips from where Therron continued to hold her above him, using one foot to help balance her. The sight of his uncovered length quickly explained his sudden action. He had just saved her from days of vaginal discomfort.

“Yeah, _Oh_!” He chuckled lightly, finally setting her down at his side. Therron sat up just as he slowly began to retract back into his sheath. Though they both just about committed a grave mistake, his mandibles could not help but lift into a smile at her sight. Siting on his bed, her soft, fair skin was completely bare to him while her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders in ringlets of tussled mats from his claws.

She was perfect.

“Thank you.” Lula raised a hand to his face as she pressed her forehead against his.

“Of course.” His subvocals hummed in a light purr. “Though I am thinking now it would probably be wise for us both to start receiving allergy injections.” 

“Agreed.” She laughed softly. Lula enjoyed that there was no “if” or “maybe” intertwined in his words when her spoke of them together. It was comforting to see he held no doubt in his mind over the relationship they were embarking on. Everything existed in the moments between them, honestly she couldn’t hope for anything more. For the first time ever, Lula didn’t feel nervous around Therron like she had so many others in her life.


	6. Ari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some fluff n' stuff X3
> 
> As always thank you to @RobinYourgave for beta reading!

Therron kept a mindful eye out as Lula led him down her complex’s hallway to her apartment. The tan walls were worn from years of wear, the fact that the doors still opened manually truly revealed its age. It was not the worse place to live, but it wasn’t the best.

There had been a few criminals C-Sec had arrested that used to live in the same complex. Perhaps it was just an unfortunate coincidence, but it made Therron’s skin crawl nonetheless. Knowing Lula and Atalanta were often here—alone—made his plates itch.

“How long have you lived here?” He asked Lula as they walked by a male turian tenant who instantly sniffed the air after Lula passed by him. Therron lifted his chin, proudly locking eyes with the male as he passed. He knew that the turian could smell his scent lingering all over Lula. He made sure, as they slept, to intermittently mark her with the scent glands under his chin.

He was still curious about how much Lula knew of turian behavior, and what exactly he would be able to get away with. So far the extent of her knowledge had proven to be a surprise to him. Her laying claim to their standings with her persistence of equal dominance during sex was perhaps his biggest surprise, but she didn’t say anything when he fell asleep with his chin on her head. As a result, Therron considered that just maybe there were still some things she didn’t know.

“About two years,” Lula answered as she turned to a door on her left; the numbers ‘453’ were emblazoned on its surface. Just as she unlocked the door, a small squeal of excitement permeated the air.

“Mommy!” Atalanta cheered, racing over to the door from where she previously sat on the couch with her babysitter Ari, a young asari named Ari. Lula walked in only to kneel down in the doorway and scoop Atalanta up into her arms.

“Sweet Pea!” She greeted back, planting a kiss on one of the girl’s round cheeks.

Therron flicked his mandibles up into a smile as he shut the door behind them. Atalanta beamed with excitement at seeing her mother, as though she had been gone for days.

“Did you have fun with Ari?” Lula questioned her daughter as she walked past the kitchen into the living room where Ari stood up from the black cloth couch with a smile. The female looked to be no older than twenty, with her light blue colorings and some scattered white markings framing her face.

“Yes Mommy.” Atalanta nodded, “Ari read books and we play!” She finally broke from hugging Lula’s neck.

“Oh wow! What fun!” She smiled down to her before looking over to Ari, “Did everything go well?”

“She was perfect.” Ari smiled brightly. Her attention flickered momentarily over to Therron who stood back a bit, waiting at the kitchen counter. He was quietly taking in the modestly furnished apartment whose size greatly differed from his own.

“That is so good to hear.” Lula smiled, “By the way Ari, this is Therron.” She looked back to Therron, bringing him into the conversation. “Therron, this is Ari. She has been helping me with Atalanta since before she could talk.”

Therron walked over, placing himself at Lula’s side before greeting the young asari whose dark blue markings traced back over her soft fringe.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ari.” He nodded. His mandibles pulled in from their smile, pressing against his mouth at the sudden scrutiny Ari was stared up at him with. It was not hard to notice the judgment in her blue eyes.

“Lula told me you are a commander at C-sec?” Ari crossed her arms over her chest while she took in Therron’s full image.

“That is correct.” He now returned her scrutinizing stare. This kid in front of him was sizing him up like he was some civilian Lula brought in from off the street. It felt as though she was challenging his right to be there, standing next to Lula. Close friend or not the whole exchanged irked him.

Lula looked between the two as Ari continued her line of questioning. It was obvious Therron was not faring well in seeing the playful protectiveness of her appraisal.

“Leave him alone, Ari.” Lula placed hand on his arm as she smiled over to her friend. As soon as her hand rested on his forearm, the tenseness on Therron’s muscles eased.

“I’m sorry.” Ari’s stance quickly lightened, “I just couldn’t resist testing the waters.”

Therron’s gaze narrowed at her smile while he flicked his mandibles in thought. He hadn’t walked in thinking he was going to undergo an interrogation regarding the validity of his ability to date Lula. Her antic was not the least bit funny. His attention was pulled away from Ari as Lula addressed Atalanta.

“Atalanta, do you remember Therron?”

Atalanta’s looked up towards Therron with those large, brown eyes of hers while one of her fingers rested in her mouth. She nodded her head lightly as a small smile traced over her lips.

“Hello Thewen.” She removed her finger from her mouth to wave up at him.

“Hello, Atalanta.” He waved back to her, fondly.

“Why don’t you show Therron your plushies while mommy changes?” Lula bounced Atalanta in her arms before setting her down to stand on her own.

“Thewen come see!” Atalanta pointed over to the corner of the living room where a basket of stuffed animals was situated next to the couch and underneath a lone window. “Come see! Come see!” Without hesitation, her small fingers grabbed hold of one of Therron’s talons, guiding him over to her toys.

“Alright, I’m coming.” A chuckle emitted from his throat as he leaned over, allowing her to pull him across the room. Lula smiled at the sight of her small daughter practically dragging the nearly 7-foot tall turian over to sit on the floor with her before she handed him each one of her stuffed toys.

The sharp grab of her arm turned Lula’s attention back towards Ari who nodded urgently for her to follow her into her bedroom.

“So how did it go!?” The young woman bounced once they were in the privacy of Lula’s room and out of earshot of the turian and her young daughter, “I need details! He’s better looking than I expected.” Ari gushed as she moved over to take a seat at the edge of Lula’s bed, whose sheets and blankets remained a mismatch of colors and weaves.

“What did you expect?” Lula laughed with raised brows, unsure whether or not she should feel offended.

“I don’t know,” she quickly responded. “I mean, I figured he would be good looking, but his features are so distinguished... and those mandibles!” Her hands trailed down her own face, adding emphasis.

Lula couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride rise into her cheeks. His mandibles were wonderful, almost nearly as good as that one turian general she remembered her mother and the council had a televised meeting with years ago. What was his name again.....Victus?

“I know, aren’t they gorgeous?” She swooned along with her friend, feeling pleased by her mental comparison.

“Can we talk about the size of his quads for a moment?” Ari raised her hand, “They are huge! Please tell me the rest of him is _just_ as wonderful.”

Lula knowingly grinned before heading towards her closet.

“I knew you would do it!” Ari laughed towards her friend.

“He is really wonderful!” Lula defended. One by one she looked through her hangers of clothing, searching for the perfect dress to go to the gardens in. Therron had suggested taking Atalanta to the Gaeron Botanical Gardens with them, which she thought was the most wonderful idea.

“We watched a horror movie together… I really enjoy spending time with him… I mean, I always have, but you understand.” She stumbled over her words trying to find the perfect way to phrase it.

“Wow,” Ari mused as Lula held up a dress for her opinion. She shook her head dismissing the garment. “He must really be something if he sat through one of your horror movies.”

A grin fell upon her lips.

“He enjoyed it!”

“Yeah cus after he was able to see the good stuff.”

Lula pulled out another dress to show Ari while she rolled her eyes at the comment.

“Ooo, yes that one!” She pointed, causing a smile too return to Lula’s lips while she began to undress. “Soooo how was his _stuff_?”

Lula lightly blushed as she pulled up the dress. The smile on her lips couldn’t be contained, sending Ari into a fit of laughter.

“Okay yes, I just… he actually made me cum” Her voice lowered down into a whisper before she specified, “…. with his hand!”

“Seriously?” Aria clapped her hands together on the bed in a silent cheer, “Keeper!”

After zipping up her dress, Lula glanced back into the mirror and released her now dried hair from its braid, allowing it to fall into long ringlets. Gently, she separated the top half back into a braid while leaving the rest in curls.

“You don’t think you’re moving to quickly with things though, do you Lula?” Ari studied her friend quizzically as she turned back around from her mirror.

“I wouldn’t say so.” Her brow furrowed underneath her bangs, “I mean, we’ve been friends for a while now.”

“I just don’t want you jumping in blindly because he makes you feel good and speaks sweet nothings into your ear.” While Ari never knew Lula’s ex, she had heard enough stories from Rohtus.

Lula softly sighed, “That’s not who he is.” She worked to reassure her friend, though she understood her concern. “We’ve already discussed that we are both looking to settle down.”

“But you know guys will say what they know you want to hear if it will get them to where they want to go.” Ari stood up from the bed and approached Lula. She could see her friend’s mind working behind her eyes. In no way did she want to take away from any of the happiness Lula was feeling, but she wanted to make sure she was being mindful.

The last thing she wanted was for Lula to get hurt.

“T-That’s not the case.” Lula worked to control the slight bit of doubt in her voice. There was no way that Therron would do such a thing—not with how he held her last night, or the way he spoke to her. Ari’s line of ‘sweet nothings’ passed through her mind. It forced her to shake her head, dismissing the notion.

With his arms filled with stuffed animals, Therron’s gaze shifted over as Lula and Ari exited her bedroom. His mandibles clicked against the side of his face at the sight of her. She looked amazing in the long hemmed dress that extended to the ground. The material hugged her figure, accenting the curve of her hips into her waist oh so wonderfully. It wasn’t until he took notice of her eyes that his brow plates furrowed.

They were not as bright as they had been before.

“Moo, moo!” A brown stuffed cow was suddenly shoved in his face, bringing his attention back to Atalanta.

“Oh wow!” He gently took the stuffed animal from her small hands, which were keeping the brown bovine pressed against the ridge of his nose “What kind of animal is this?”

“Cow!” Atalanta smiled brightly at him, “Moo cow Thewen!”

“Cow.” He repeated, studying the animal with interest as she turned back to her box to pull out another one. At the sensation of a hand on his shoulder, he tilted his head back to see Lula softly smiling down to him with closed lips.

“It’s a cow.” Therron lifted the brown plush bovine up towards Lula, “Moo cow.” He continued with a light smirk playing at his mandibles.

“Is she teaching you all about earth animals?” The warmth in her eyes grew as she addressed him.

“Oh yes.” Therron handed the cow off to her, “I’m learning so much.”

“Thewen!” Atalanta’s voice pulled his attention back to her as she shoved another stuffed animal towards him.

“Now I know this one!” his subvocals trilled with excitement as he recognized the species from his homeworld.

“Emlock!” Atalanta waved the plushy, proudly.

“H-em-lo-x,” Therron slowly sounded out the word for her. The girl’s large eyes carefully watch his mouth as he spoke.

“Hemloxsss,” Atalanta carefully repeated. She instantly received a bright smile from both Therron and her mother.

“Good job Atalanta!” Lula’s bent down slightly, brushing her hand over her daughter’s hair. “Yes, Hemlox.”

Atalanta giggled, causing her loose hair to fall into her face.

“Atalanta!” Ari’s voice called out from the apartment’s entrance, “I need a goodbye hug!” She playfully pursed her lips in a pout, a hand on her hip. Atalanta quickly rushed over to Ari, leaving Therron and Lula to themselves in the corner of the living room. Therron looked over as Lula sat down on the floor next to him, leaning her back against the front of the couch.

“You look lovely, Lula.” Therron dumped the mass of stuffed animals still occupying his arms down at his side. Though the dark circles appeared to have gotten a bit better after the last couple nights, her eyes once again held what appeared to be a distracted and tired quality. She looked up to him as his graveled voice hit her ears.

“Thank you.” Lula’s lips slightly curled up.

“Is everything alright?” His concerned question shifted her eyes over to Ari. Therron followed her gaze to the asari who was currently engaged in a long goodbye hug with Atalanta. She swayed back and forth with the small girl enveloped in her arms.

“Did something happen?” He prodded further, looking back to Lula. A mild flange of his subharmonics revealed the suspicion in his question.

Lula pursed her lips for a moment while she searched Therron’s eyes, trying to find the right words. “We- this isn’t just a fling for you is it?” The volume of her voice stayed low, the conversation situated between just the two of them.

“Of course not!” Therron responded more aggressively than intended. Now he was sure something had happened between her and Ari when they left into her room. On their way here, there was definitely no such thoughts riddling her mind, he was sure of it. He had _made_ sure of it.

In no way would he have let her leave his apartment this morning with any doubt in her mind of his affection or his intentions. He had marked her with his scent, for spirits sake.

Quickly, he adjusted the tone of his voice, “Of course not.” His words now held gentle concern instead of defense. Worry was still held behind her brown irises and it was breaking his heart. It took every ounce of his being not to charge over and demand Ari to tell him what she had said to her.

“Speaking truthfully….” Therron began hoping that Lula would find the endearing quality of his action and not see it as a negative. “I marked you with my scent last night.” His mandibles pressed against his mouth, holding his breath as he awaited her response.

“Your scent?” Her head tilted in slight confusion.

Therron felt his chest tighten and said, “Yes… my scent. It’s to let others know that you are…. mine…” He could see Lula’s thoughts momentarily pause.

Slowly her lips unfurled from the purse that bound them, and returned to the bright smiled that he loved.

“You- really?” her gaze lifted from its worried one. Therron responded by shifting her forward with a hand placed behind her head till their foreheads met. Lula’s cheeks heated while the light purr that vibrated through his subharmonics answered her question. She knew it; there was absolutely nothing for her to worry about. It was so foolish to have even allowed her self to entertain such thoughts.

“Mommy! Thewen!” Atalanta’s light voice called out to them as soon as Ari left. Therron released Lula just as her small copy ran around them back to her pile of stuffed animals.

“Play animals!” She held up a stuffed horse and lion in her hands.

“We are going to go to the gardens, Atalanta.” Lula smiled as she spoke. Atalanta had already handed Therron the horse before she looked back to her mother.

“Gardens?” She blinked.

“Yes, the gardens. We will see all different kinds of plants and flowers-“

“Flowers!” Atalanta cheered, dropping the lion to the floor so she could clap her hands together. “Wanna see flowers!” 

Therron sat the stuffed horse down as Lula stood up, lifting Atalanta into her arms. He flicked his mandibles into a smile as he followed them out of the apartment; all the while Atalanta continued to chant to them all the names of flowers that she currently knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel I am horrible at chapter titles. I get to the posting page and I am like "Uhhhh, UHHHHHHH." It would either have been Ari or something about mandibles because that was all I kept thinking about by the end of this.... glorious, glorious mandibles <3


	7. The Gardens

 “Oh look, it’s an anoiyas” Therron pointed, down the walkway toward a large display encompassed with lush green plants. He flitted his mandibles with excitement while his subvocals hummed pleasantly.

“Mommy go!” Atalanta pulled at Lula’s collar as she pointed after Therron, whose long turian strides were lengthening the distance between them.

Her voice whined with irritation at the fact that she was being excluded from whatever amazing thing Therron was looking at.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Lula shook her head, quickening her pace as much as she could in the dress she was wearing.

Therron glanced back to her flaring a mandible in a smirk. She was doing her best to catch up while keeping a wiggling three-year-old in her arms.

“Mommy no!” Atalanta squirmed, pushing her small hands against Lula’s chest. A look of frustration was stern across her young face.  It became quite apparent from the frown which pouted her lips, that Atalanta immediately wanted down to walk on her own.

“Fine, fine.” Lula sighed before kneeling to allow Atalanta to walk on her own, “Walk if you want to, goodness.”

The small girl squealed in excitement as she ran up to Therron. Lula followed behind at her own leisurely pace, taking in the scenery surrounding them. So far it had been the ideal day. The plants lining the walkways of the garden behind low glass barriers shrouded the path here and there from the Citadel’s artificial sky. Patterns from the leaves’ shade gently cascaded across the paths, creating a serine atmosphere.

“I wanna see!”  Atalanta ran past Therron until she reached the glass divider, separating the garden patrons from the plants. Her brown hair bounced in and out of her face as she jumped, “I wanna see, Thewen!” She looked up to him with frustrated eyes.

Therron glanced back to Lula as she approached. Her eyes met his, raising her brow in curiosity at his gaze.

“So bossy.” His subharmonics purred towards her.

Atalanta continued to bounce and whine as her mother finally caught up to them.

“Why are you looking at me?” Her lips pursed in the same manner as Atalanta’s.

“Before now I hadn’t realized bossiness could be a genetic trait.” He continued to watch her with amusement strewn across his features.

Lula’s mouth fell ajar briefly at his statement before switching into a gentle smile, “Watch yourself, _Commander_.” Her hands crossed over her chest just as Atalanta reverted to finally pulling at Therron’s pant leg for attention.

“Up, up!” She kept a firm hold on his pants, tightening her fingers into small fist, “I wanna see the flower!”

Therron clicked his mandibles towards Lula, thrumming his vocals with blatant amusement. With the roll of her eyes, Lula refused to acknowledge his newfound discovery. Though the truth of his words laid in the light red tint that colored her flustered cheeks. Therron had to admit he loved how easily her emotions would show on her features.

After a few more tugs on his pant leg he pulled his admiring eyes away from Lula and down to Atalanta. He chuckled at the overly dramatic expression of frustration that puffed out her small cheeks. In one smooth movement, he knelt and brought Atalanta into his arms. As he stood, her brown eyes widened at the display that lay just beyond the barrier before them.

It was a large flower, bigger than even her. Its deep purple petals fanned out around its hollow center, ending in points that brushed the soil beneath it. Inside the flower’s deep pitcher-like center laid a small pool of water.

“That’s an anoiyas.” Therron tucked his arm under Atalanta’s legs giving her a more comfortable viewing position as she gripped his collared cowl for stability, “They are native to Edessan’s forests. That is where I’m from, Edessan” He explained, branching his conversation to both Lula and Atalanta.

Lula stepped closer to them both as she took in the large flower rooted before them. Its stem was thick and a deep green with what could be seen as leafed spikes encompassing it. It reminded her of the pitcher plants that were native to earth; only this one Atalanta could bathe in it was so large.

“I like flower.” Atalanta continued to watch it with curiosity, “Flower is purple!”

Lula released a small breath as a smile curled the corners of her lips.

“It _is_ purple,” her voice praised her toddler’s observation. “What other colors do you see?”

Therron looked down to Atalanta who had placed three of her fingers into her mouth as she searched for the answer to her mother’s question. He couldn’t help but rumble his subharmonics with the same gentle encouragement he would use with his younger siblings.

“Mommy, I don’t know.” She finally pulled her fingers from her mouth.

“Yes you do.” Lula pointed back to the plant, guiding her daughter’s attention. “Do you see the small spots on the flower?”

Atalanta’s attention went back to the anoiyas. In the matter of seconds her eyes widened with realization, “Blue!” Her voice rose with excitement.

“That’s right!” Lula clapped her hands, sending a broad smile onto Atalanta’s face.

“Do you know why the flower has purple and blue petals, Atalanta?” Therron recaptured the girl’s attention. She shook her head as her fingers returned to her mouth.

He paused for a moment, thinking about what would be the human equivalent.

“Insects love those colors, they think they are _so_ pretty. So they will climb on them to get a better look at how pretty the colors are.”

Atalanta studied Therron’s face intently as she listened to him speak, his mandibles flicking ever so often with his voice.

“Do you see where the water is resting the middle of the flower?” He point out towards the plant, pulling along Atalanta’s attention, “It is _really_ slippery there, and when the insects get too close…..” He allowed his voice to pan off for a moment pulling in both Atalanta’s and Lula’s attention as they waited for his explanation. “it……eats them!” He bounced Atalanta in his arms with the raise of his voice, causing both her and Lula to jump. Atalanta quietly gasped before her laughter flitted into the air.

“Ewwww!” Her small face cringed, puffing out her already chubby cheeks. “That’s icky Thewen!”

“What?” He flared his mandibles in pretend shock, “but they are so yummy!”

“No!” Atalanta continued to giggle in his arm, “Bugs are icky! No eat bugs Thewen.” She began shaking her head. He watched her expression suddenly take on a serious tone.  “Bugs not food. They bite.” Atalanta bared her small teeth, biting down with emphasis before she placed her hand onto her stomach, “Bugs bite tummy.”

“Oh no!” Therron couldn’t control the amusement in his subvocals as Atalanta continued with her pint-sized lecture. He shifted his attention over to Lula who was leaning against the barrier next to him. She was watching them both with a smile playing at her lips. A large turian being scolded by a small toddler was truly a sight to behold. Atlanta was giving Therron no break either as she continued to babble off with her short sentences and exaggerated movements. 

Lula could feel the happiness flitting in her chest at their interaction. Atalanta had taken to him faster that she had ever expected; then again, so had she. It was apparent he had dealt with children before, the way he nodded along and antagonized just enough to keep her engaged but not frustrated. 

Lula’s attention shifted at the approach of some other garden patrons.. It was a human couple, a man and a woman. As they approached she could see an expression of confusion taking over their features until their eyes narrowed. They were not looking at her though, no—their  attention was situated on Therron and Atalanta. The male’s pace suddenly picked up as he walked on ahead of his partner.

Lula straightened her posture, shifting her weight away from the barrier as he approached. She glanced to Therron, hoping he had caught sight of their quickly approaching company. His gaze was already locked onto the two; he was a C-sec commander, after all. Of course he would be consciously aware.

Lula watched him shift Atalanta over to his left arm, as she continued with her ramblings about bugs, thus creating a further distance between her and their new company

“Are you alright, miss?” The man stopped at Lula’s side. Though he was speaking to her, his attention stayed solely focused on Therron and Atalanta, “Is that your daughter?”

Lula’s brow furrowed at his question, silence suddenly falling over them all. Therron’s subvocals, that just moments ago actively engaged in light conversation with Atalanta, had gone completely silent. Lula lost her words for a moment as she took in the situation. This man, he was thinking she was in trouble, in some type of distress because of Therron’s presence, because a turian was holding a human child.

“I beg your pardon?” She breathed with absolute disbelief of the situation unfolding before her. Lula’s attention quickly shifted over as the man’s female company shifted to stand at her side .

“Don’t worry, I’m calling C-sec.” The woman spoke in a whisper, intended for only Lula’s ears.

“Excuse me?” Her tone rose a bit louder this time, fully capturing Atalanta’s attention. At the company of strangers, the toddler suddenly decided that she no longer wanted to be with Therron and instead back with her mother.

“Mommy,” Her voice wined, as she reached out towards her.

A soft rumble intended for comfort vibrated from Therron’s throat as his grip gently tightened on Atalanta.

“Hey!” The man’s voice raised, his hands tightening into fist, “don’t you dare growl at me turian!”

“He’s not growling at you.” Lula worked hard to control the volume of voice; she could see from the corner of her eye that Atalanta was growing more upset by the minute.

“It’s alright.” The woman laid a gentle hand on Lula’s shoulder, “David is an Alliance officer, just let him handle this.”

Lula’s head quickly snapped around to blink with complete disbelief at the woman beside her.

“Miss,” Lula breathed out her irritation, both were horribly misreading the situation—it was important to keep her voice calm. Not only for the sake of getting through to their unwelcome company, but also so Atalanta wouldn’t become stressed. She was still so sensitive after the incident at C-Sec. Any loud noise or raised voices would send her shaking into a fit of tears. “there is nothing here that needs-“

“I said stop growling at me, turian!” The man’s loud voice sent Atalanta’s face burrowing into Therron’s shoulder. It was only then he broke eye contact to give attention to her needs.

He placed a gentle hand upon her head, stroking her hair as he spoke to her softly with a vibrating tone, “Shhh, you’re alright, it’s alright.”

Though outside Therron’s demeanor was calm, it was taking everything in his power not to lash out and promptly put the xenophobic soldier in front of him back in his place.

He couldn’t, though. Not with how Atalanta was beginning to shake in his arms. Lula told him on their way over how she was still so sensitive after the incident.

Things shouldn’t be instigated further.

Part of him just wanted to walk away, but with how the man was getting more and more riled by the second it was clear that action would only spur him on.

As Therron continued to massage Atalanta’s scalp with the pads of his talons, the deep rumble from his chest was slowly calming her shaking regardless of the man’s gnashing tone. He could see Lula out of the corner of his eye, working to diffuse the situation, but the two were refusing to allow her to get a word in edgewise.

It was humans just like these that made his job hell.

“Sir.” Lula took on her C-Sec tone of voice. The one she would use when handling unruly phone callers. “Everything is fi-“

“Just let me handle this!” The man snapped at her.

Therron’s stance immediately shifted in her defense, but he refrained from movement as soon as the man looked back at him. Lula narrowed her eyes in frustration. Oh how badly did she just want to yell at them both.

“I promise I will not allow any more kidnappings to happen on my watch.” The man directed his words towards Therron, who did his best not snort in response. The fact that he was even accusing him of kidnaping was ridiculous as it was. It was painfully clear that nothing about their situation gave off any air of kidnapping.

Lula’s attention was immediately engulfed in the soldier’s words.

“What did you say?” She breathed. Before the man could answer, a light ping sounded everyone’s attention over to Therron’s omni-tool, and for the first time since the encounter began, Therron spoke.

“Go ahead.” His deep voice vibrated with the subvocal hum that kept Atalanta calm in his arms.

“Commander Veer,” The dispatcher spoke out, “a _kidnapping_ has been reported in the gardens. I see you are in the vicinity right now, could you take a look at what’s going on before I send out a squad?”

Therron glanced over to the soldier whose face had gone immediately pale at the realization of who he was rudely accusing of kidnapping.

“No need. I’ve got everything under control.”

“Yes sir.” With that, the call ended.

The man was left completely speechless along with the woman who quickly removed her hand from Lula’s shoulder.

“As I was saying…” Lula was firm on getting in the last word, “this is my _boyfriend_.” She nodded her head in Therron’s direction. His right mandible twitched with slight surprise at the term she used to address him, but the surprise was quickly over thrown by a light purr that replaced his rumbling vocals.

While solider was left stuttering with embarrassment, Therron stepped toward Lula, taking her hand in his own and proceeded to silently guide her away from the two. No words were needed. It would be a while before those two made such a wild accusation again

As they walked, Therron felt the depth of Lula’s frustration from the way her hand squeezed his own.

“It’s alright.” His voice remained soft as he squeezed her hand back, attempting to comfort her.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Her gaze shifted over to him as they walked without any direction through the gardens.

“There was nothing to say.” Therron sighed, “I deal with humans like that all the time, it makes no difference what is said, he wouldn’t have believed me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t speak up more.”

“Everything is fine.” Therron stopped to turn towards her.

“I shouldn’t have let them talk over me.” She locked eyes with his.

Therrons gaze softened upon her with the flit of his mandibles, “You can’t talk to yourself like that.” A gentle keen left his throat, calling her back to him as she looked away.

“What’s bothering you?” He pressed, softly capturing her chin in his gloved hand to turn her face back towards him.

Just like the night before, his voice was gentle and comforting in a way she hoped would only ever be reserved for her. The last thing she wanted was for their time together to be left as a negative memory just because of a few racist individuals.

“Nothing.” She lied, brushing the back of her fingertips against his left mandible before caressing it in her palm. Therron leaned into her attention, closing his eyes for a moment to breath in her scent. Though he refused to allow it to show, he was more irritated than not. The last thing he wanted was for Lula to view their relationship as a negative. He felt relaxed by her smell, but the very fact that it was relaxing him sent a strain of fear tightening in his chest.

“How did you get her to fall asleep?” Lula’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. Therron straightened his posture as he looked over to Atalanta who remained sound asleep in his arms. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder, tucked into the lip of his carapace.

“This.” He explained, retaking hold of Lula’s hand and bringing it up to his chest. She remained still as a steady rumble sent vibrations into her hand, “It’s a trick we use to calm our young. I wasn’t sure if it was going to work on Atalanta, but I figured it was worth a try.” His mandibles flicked in appreciation as he watched Lula curiously study her daughter in his arms. The way the light hit her though the canopy of the tree beside him left him swallowing back her sight.

_Spirits._

He felt so lucky to have her there by his side. 

Therron couldn’t help but to lean forward, capturing her head with his own as he pressed their brows together with a vibrating hum. Lula gently laughed as brought her free hand up to the warmth of his neck. With his covered talons gently threaded through her hair, he dipped his head down and captured her soft lips with the pliable plates of his own approximation.

Warmth flooded into his chest at her touch, she too leaning in and returning his kiss. When they finally parted, a light blush of pink tinted Lula’s cheeks.

“I wouldn’t have imagined you’d be one for PDA, Therron.” She smiled, observing how his mandibles flitted ever so slightly at the sound of his name.

“You make it hard to resist.” His voice lowered before he touched his head to hers one last time. He straightened his back, causing her hand to trail from his neck down to his chest.

“I can take her for you.” Lula offered as her attention shifted over to Atalanta who was still sound asleep, regardless of Therron’s movement.

“I don’t mind.” He fondly looked down to Atalanta. Holding her reminded him of a time when his siblings were young and vulnerable. Having to help take care of them was never an unwanted task. Truthfully, he rather enjoyed being needed; the fact that he was the first one they would come to for help when they had a problem, or the one they would turn to for advice made him proud. 

Holding Atalanta felt like more than that though.

Holding her felt like a small breath of possibility towards the family he desired for himself, the family he had been beginning to feel would be nothing more than a wishful fantasy.

Therron glanced over as he heard a small gasp leave Lula. In his straying thoughts she had pulled out the garden’s map from her dress pocket and had her eyes firmly focused on the section dedicated to the native plants of Thessia.

“They have biotic plants here now!” She quickly looked to him.

“Have you never seen any before?” he couldn’t help but smile at her excitement.

“Never blooming, no.” 

Before she could say another word, Therron had her hand in his own as he began to lead her along the path.

“Come on, they only bloom for a certain amount of hours each day. You are going to love them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks as always to @flux_eterna for beta reading!
> 
> Right now I am studying abroad in Ireland so I do not have as much time before for writing, but I am working on putting out shorts and prompts I get on tumblr. There will be more Therron and Lula, I promise <3


End file.
